I didn't see the sun one last time, he'll lie down a little later
by Yase14
Summary: Deux-cent ans après la Guerre du Retour, une jeune militaire arrive à l'armée, avec ses rêves et tentant de ne plus penser au passé pour avancer vers l'avenir. Ouvrir une porte interdite, serait-ce ouvrir une boîte de Pandore aux conséquences infernales ? La Boucle du Temps serait-elle une échappatoire à la spirale vers le Néant l'entraînant inexorablement vers la mort ? OC :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey !

Après (trois semaines de travail acharné, de révisions des enfers et de bout de chapitres manquants) tout un tas de péripéties, le petit nouveau est enfin là ! Alors, je vous présente mes excuses pour tout ce qui va suivre.

L'histoire est basée sur le film de 2013 (qui, quand je l'avais vu, était merveilleux, mais qui, après second visionnage, avait autant de trous scénaristiques que dans du gruyère) mais se déroule deux-cent ans après la Guerre du Retour soit cent ans après l'incarcération de notre cher pirate dépressif. Dans les plans, le monsieur est en prison depuis un bon siècle, son équipage est plus ou moins raide, et ... c'est à peu près tout ...

Ma pitite Aiko a enfin une histoire a elle en ligne, c'est merveilleux. Elle devait arriver dans une autre histoire, mais finalement, je sors le "reboot" avant l'original (bravo Yase, c'est n'importe quoi). Mais comme la logique n'existe pas, et que ... Boucle du temps, je vous tire la langue ;)

L'original sortira probablement un jour, mais je ne me prononcerais pas ...

Désolée pour ce baratin trop long et dans l'espoir que ça vous plaira !

Y.

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

\- Tout va bien soldat ?

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Parfait.

Aiko avait été affectée aux services de détention. On l'avait placée en surveillance devant la porte de la cellule 999. Elle bâillait aux corneilles depuis une bonne demi-heure, debout devant cette porte. Son supérieur venait de passer faire sa ronde. Tout allait bien. Rien à déclarer. Tant mieux.

Pas très professionnel de s'assoir devant la porte de la cellule, mais la militaire s'ennuyait et commençait à fatiguer. Oh, et puis, zut. Aiko s'assit contre le mur. Elle retira son casque et ses gants, puis sifflota. Une minute. Un quart d'heure. Trente minutes.

Pourquoi s'était-elle enrôlée déjà ? Ah oui, une histoire d'argent, la Coalition, tout ça … Mais être un nouveau ne veux pas systématiquement dire « faire le planton devant une porte pendant des heures juste pour garder un prisonnier, attaché et immobilisé ».

Un bruit de pas retentit dans le couloir. La jeune femme se releva, remit son uniforme, et reprit sa position de garde. Le supérieur devait repasser. C'était le cas. Toujours rien à déclarer. Il passa son chemin. Plus d'une heure que la jeune femme était là. Oh, comme c'était ennuyeux … Elle avait eu les seconds meilleurs résultats de l'examen d'entrée. C'était un autre nouveau, un de ses amis du collège,Zero qui avait eu des résultats irréprochables. Pourquoi, alors qu'elle avait eu qu'une erreur sur tous ses tests, la jeune femme devait-elle rester devant cette fichue porte ?

Surtout que l'erreur commise pendant le test était un véritable piège. C'était dans une simulation : la logique de l'examen aurait voulu qu'elle abandonne un vaisseau dans lequel se trouvait une famille de cinq personnes dont l'oxygène s'échappait rapidement suite à une déchirure du réservoir, car elle aurait mis en danger tous les passagers de son propre bâtiment. Elle avait choisi de secourir ces personnes. Mais la prise de risque était trop importante aux yeux de la Coalition. Pourtant, Aiko aurait réussi à sauver tout le monde : elle avait fait l'exercice, et elle était sortie avec une simple fracture fictive, en ayant secouru la famille et dévié un astéroïde qui fonçait sur son vaisseau. Elle y était arrivée, mais la Coalition avait refusé de lui accorder le point. Merde.

Soudain, elle se demanda si, par la force des choses, cette cellule ne contenait pas un dangereux criminel. Peut-être que c'était un emploi de haute responsabilité ! Maintenant, elle mourrait d'envie de vérifier. De toute manière, son arme était chargée et prête à tirer si besoin.

Une heure et demie.

N'y tenant plus, la jeune femme ouvrit le registre. L'accès aux fiches de la cellule lui fut refusé.

Assise devant la porte, Aiko entendit un groupe de militaires arriver. Ils traversaient le couloir. Ils la dépassèrent sans un regard, tout en rigolant entre eux.

Une heure quarante.

Après un regard de chaque côté du passage, la jeune femme glissa la clef dans la serrure.

* * *

Dans la pièce obscure, Aiko ne distingua rien au premier abord, car le couloir lumineux avait imprimé dans sa rétine les taches claires des né y avait une masse informe et hirsute. Puis ses yeux s'habituèrent à la noirceur, et elle vit des bras, attachés par des chaînes à des prises sur les murs. Elle prit soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

En s'approchant de la masse, elle devina que c'était un homme. Dès que ce dernier remarqua qu'elle était entrée, il eut l'air de fournir un grand effort, se leva, et tira violemment sur ses chaînes en se jetant dans sa direction.

Avec un sursaut, la jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul salutaire. Bondissant en arrière, elle venait d'éviter de se retrouver avec les dents en mauvais état du prisonnier plantés dans la peau couvrant sa clavicule. Aiko allait lui envoyer un violent coup de pied pour le tenir à l'écart, mais ne fit rien : le criminel présumé était retombé sur le sol avec un grognement sourd.

Se questionnant sur la raison de ce brusque retour au calme, elle parcouru cette chose des yeux, et remarqua que son épaule formait un angle étrange et ambigu avec le reste de son corps.

« Il a dû se la démettre en me sautant dessus » déduisit-elle.

S'approchant doucement de la personne, la jeune femme se demanda comment un homme pouvait à ce point redevenir un animal, sur la base de mauvais traitements. Il avait peut-être fait du mal, et il était certainement très dangereux, mais Aiko doutait à présent des méthodes de la Coalition Gaia.

\- Bougez pas bonhomme, souffla-t-elle, je ne vous ferais pas de mal …

Elle s'était approchée en disant ça pour le rassurer, mais au fond, c'était peut-être aussi pour se rasséréner elle-même. Aiko s'agenouilla à côté de l'homme. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, longs, et probablement pas propres de la veille. On ne voyait pas ses yeux, et on distinguait mal une cicatrice traversant son visage crasseux de la pommette droite à la joue gauche. Elle retint sa respiration et posa lentement sa main sur l'épaule du prisonnier. Ce dernier se débattit, tenta de lui donner un coup, mais fut brutalement ramené à la réalité : son bras lui faisait trop mal.

La jeune femme essaya de croiser son regard, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Vérifier qu'il était encore humain ?

Elle prit le bras avec douceur, souffla un décompte, et remit sèchement l'articulation à sa place. Il étouffa un cri.

La jeune femme recula lentement vers l'entrée de la cellule. Elle resta assise à côté de la porte. L'adrénaline retombait, et elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Si la militaire était tiraillée par l'idée de fuir de la pièce et de reprendre son poste, l'expérience qu'elle venait de vivre la clouait sur place et elle n'osait plus bouger. Wow.

\- Merci.

L'autre venait de souffler ça de l'autre bout de la cellule.

La jeune femme sursauta. Elle hocha la tête, négation muette, et sortit.

* * *

Un premier chapitre !

J'espère que ça vous a plu :)

Je devrais mettre des chapitres en ligne le mercredi, sous réserve de plein de facteurs (WiFi, PC en état de marche, vacances dans un bled paumé, et tout un tas d'autres trucs). L'histoire est complète, et tient en 28 chapitres de la même longueur que celui-ci.

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review, afin de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, s'il y a des choses que vous n'aimez pas, tout ça tout ça ... Dans tous les cas, le bouton ne vous mangera pas ;) Enfin je crois ...

Merci beaucoup et à samedi !

Yase

Musique : Ichiro Mizuki / Ore wa Harlock (SSX thème)

* * *

Je mettrai régulièrement des dessins en rapport avec cette fic sur mon blog :

http

:/ /

yase14

.eklablog

.com

D'ailleurs, je devrais mettre celui du premier chapitre dans les jours à venir pour ce chapitre (juste le temps de me dégotter un scanner, dans ce bled ...)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !

Un énorme merci à Katia Nusakan et Elda Myself pour leurs reviews :) !

Voilà la suite, avec les petites précisions, les blessures, les pansements, ... Et ainsi va la vie, comme on dit.

J'aurais peut-être dû préciser que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir tout le long (sauf pour les gens bizarres) car des thèmes violents et glauques sont abordés dans les chapitres à venir (comme des morts violentes. Beaucoup. le cannibalisme, la séquestration, l'alcoolisme, le banditisme, ...) Néanmoins, il ne mérite ni plus ni moins qu'un T car c'est fait en surface (je m'étonne moi-même d'avoir été soft sur ce coup-là).

J'espère que ça vous plaira, et bonne lecture !

Musique : Supertramp / Logical Song

* * *

Chapitre 2

* * *

Quand on la remplaça une heure plus tard, son cœur battait encore aussi vite que lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie de la cellule.

Personne n'avait l'air d'avoir remarqué qu'elle était entrée dans la geôle. Sa main tremblait encore quand elle tourna la clef dans la serrure de son appartement. Elle se rendait compte de son immaturité, après coup. C'était débile, ce qu'elle avait fait. Il était dangereux, ce type ! Il lui avait littéralement sauté à la gorge dans l'espoir d'avoir la clef pour s'échapper. Il était prêt à tuer, qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? Il avait certainement déjà tué, s'il était là ! La Coalition ne l'aurait pas autant barricadé et caché s'il n'était pas dangereux ! Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Le visage souriant de son frère cadet apparut derrière la porte :

\- Aiko ! Enfin ! Le repas est prêt depuis une demi-heure !

Elle lui rendit son sourire, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Depuis que leurs parents et leur grand frère étaient morts, sa garde lui était revenue. Les deux étaient très complices. Jun, la raison qui la tenait encore en vie.

Ils en avaient subi, des épreuves. D'abord Victor, leur frère aîné. La guerre. Puis leur père. La guerre. Et leur mère. La guerre.

Cette foutue guerre qui avait détruit plus qu'elle avait donné. On avait espéré la gagner, mais au final, la Coalition avait pris le dessus. Ils se souvenaient encore de leurs parents, des militaires émérites, en train de pleurer sur leurs traumatismes. Ces derniers ne leur en avait jamais parlé directement, mais les deux jeunes avaient compris : forcés par leur poste, ils avaient tué des leurs, on leur avait ordonné de tuer des humains.

Foutue guerre.

Tous ces gens qui avaient espéré pouvoir se soulever contre Gaia, et cette guerre sans merci, et la Coalition qui s'était imposée. Leurs parents leur avaient appris à se battre pour ce qu'ils croyaient juste, et la jeune femme comptait bien appliquer leurs conseils. Victor, lui, les avait déjà mis en pratique, au prix de sa vie. Quand ils avaient étés avertis de la mort de leur fils, les Nakano avaient reçu un message sur une disquette vidéo. Les derniers mots de Victor.

Il avait enregistré ça durant les derniers instants de sa courte vie :

« J'ai été heureux de faire tout ce que j'ai fait. Je vais probablement mourir dans les instants qui viennent. Il n'y presque plus d'oxygène. Presque plus personne. Le vaisseau va s'écraser. Je vais être broyé, écrasé, réduit en poussière. Pourtant, je suis heureux. Je n'ai aucuns regrets. Papa, Maman, … Aiko, … Jun. Il n'y a plus d'air. Je vous aime. Même si ces mots vous font du mal … même si … je suis mort, … (toux rauque), je ne serais pas mort en vain. On gagnera la guerre … les humains … gagneront. Je vous aime. Je … n'aurais pas … vu le soleil une … dernière fois, … mais, il attendra. Il … se couchera plus tard. Je vous … ai…me… »

A la fin de ces mots, le vaisseau s'écrasa, et pendant quelques courtes secondes, on vit le corps sans vie de Victor être broyé. Ses parents avaient pleuré. Tous avaient pleuré.

Aiko et Jun s'étaient juré d'honorer leurs mémoires.

Ils dînèrent en discutant. La vie avait repris son cours depuis un certain temps. Même si elles n'étaient pas toujours visibles, certaines blessures ne voulaient pas se refermer. Cependant, ils avaient décidés de ne pas en parler.

\- Les cours se passent bien ? demanda la jeune femme.

\- Ouais, ça peut aller. Mais je m'ennuie en philo.

\- T'as intérêt à bosser. Tu as ton bac à la fin de l'année, hors de question que tu le rates.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça te fais si je le rate ?

\- Tu l'as promis à Papa et Maman.

\- Fermes-là.

\- Pardon.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

\- Et tu sais, repris Jun en riant, ce n'est pas parce que t'es plus vieille de cinq ans que tu peux me donner des ordres.

\- Oh si bonhomme !

Elle se leva et commença à débarrasser la table.

\- On a de quoi finir le mois ?

\- Pas sûr, on consomme trop en électricité.

\- Bon, bah plus d'écrans alors.

\- Le mobile on peut ?

\- Essaye de le charger le moins possible.

\- Okay… Le boulot, ça va ?

\- Ouais …

\- T'as pas l'air bien depuis que t'es rentrée, y s'est passé un truc ?

Il avait le chic pour remarquer ce qui n'allait pas. Petit fouineur. Aiko sortit un jeu de dés pour s'occuper. Surtout s'ils devaient réduire leur consommation en électricité.

\- Je suis fatiguée. J'ai fait le planton trois heures devant une cellule. Coalition de merde.

\- En uniforme et tout ? La classe. A toi de jouer.

\- J'ai mal aux pieds. Cinq.

\- Raté ! Un point pour moi ! Si ça n'va pas, tu peux m'en parler.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de dire ça normalement ? Combien ?

\- Quatre. Si, mais ça va dans les deux sens. On voit que t'es pas dans ton assiette, tu as parlé des parents tout à l'heure. Un point pour moi !

\- Tu vas voir ce que la vieille peut faire ! J'suis désolée. Huit !

\- Merde ! Un point pour toi. Pas grave.

Aiko gagna la partie, et ils allèrent se coucher assez tard. Cependant la jeune femme eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Son aventure la perturbait encore.

Et Jun avait l'air d'aller mieux, aussi. Il avait eu des problèmes, mais s'en était finalement tiré, apparemment.

La jeune femme régla son vieux réveil à piles. Ça consommerait moins.

* * *

Et voilà ! La petite famille (ou ce qu'il en reste) au complet !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu; et n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un œil (Fiou ... plof. Putain mon œil !) au blog (ça aura pris son temps, mais le dessin y a été enfin posté) :

http

:/ /

yase14

.eklablog

.com

ou de laisser un avis sur le chapitre !

A mercredi tout le monde ! (Je prie la sainte WiFi :)


	3. Chapter 3

*Je reposte ce chapitre car j'étais à la bourre mercredi et je l'ai mis comme une sale avec à peine un bonjour et un merci, donc :*

Hey !

Voilà le chapitre 3 !

J'en profite pour râler : 3 de mes idées dans la suite de l'histoire se sont retrouvées dans d'autres médias/choses, et ça me ;( :

1) Le PSAV, soit Position de Sécurité en cas d'Atterrissage Violent est le nom d'une société (C.M. m'avait envoyé ça en mail, et on étaient partis en mode "trouvez un avocat, et partons en procès !") | 2) un élément plus ou moins représentatif de l'univers d'Aiko (et qui nous fera un caméo dans la suite de l'histoire) est la baleine volante. Quel ne fut pas mon désarroi après visionnage de l'opening de SnK saison 2 ... | 3) Dans Galaxy Guradians vol.2, un élément se retrouve chez Mr Starlord, et je ne vous en dit pas plus pour ne pas vous spoil le chapitre 8, mais la fanfic était écrite avant la sortie du film (moi au ciné : "pas touche, Marvel, ça, c'est MON idée !" - la tête de mes voisins : o_O)

Bon, je suis très désappointée, mais j'y survivrais (Télévision -Flash Spécial : Mr Matsumoto révèle un nouveau personnage qui apparaîtra dans le tome 6 de "Dimension Voyage", Aiko Nakano, une jeune militaire de Gaia- Moi : GYAAAAAAAH PUT**N ! *utilise le superCombo corde+tabouret*)

Fin de ma parenthèse inutile. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

Enjoy and thanks !

Yase :)

Musique : Emiko Shiratori / Book of Life (Ending Cosmowarrior Zero)

* * *

Chapitre 3

* * *

\- Cellule 999 ? Encore ?

\- C'est la vie, ma grande ! lui annonça Kiruta en lui donnant son ordre de garde pour la période à suivre.

\- Merde !

\- Langage ! sourit l'homme.

Elle allait passer sa vie devant cette cellule ou quoi ? Juste de savoir qu'elle devait y retourner la faisait frissonner. Aiko pensa à son frère aîné. Il avait eu le courage de mourir en se battant pour ses idéaux. Elle devait se montrer digne de lui, digne d'être encore en vie, pour faire vivre ce en quoi il avait cru. Tout comme son père et sa mère.

Et ce n'était un prisonnier miteux d'une cellule de détention qui allait lui faire peur !

La jeune femme se demanda si ses parents avaient eux aussi surveillé des prisons au début de leurs carrières militaires.

Ils étaient décédés à très peu d'intervalles, moins de quelques mois auparavant. Cela avait été très difficile pour le frère et la sœur de faire le deuil de parents tant aimés. Militaires émérites, plusieurs fois décorés, de véritables modèles de droiture et de force.

Fukimasa Nakano, le père de Victor, d'Aiko et de Jun, était un homme descendant d'une famille d'origine japonaise. Grand, brun foncé, et toujours un sourire au coin des lèvres. Sa femme, Astrid, avait grandi sur Mars, dans la capitale, et était tout le contraire de son époux : blonde aux yeux verts, qu'elle avait transmis à son fils ainé et sa fille. Le cadet, lui, était un portrait miniature de son père.

Lui était mort dans un combat spatial quelques mois plus tôt. Envoyé à la guerre, comme tous les autres. Il s'était battu jusqu'à la mort, Capitaine du Panzer, vaisseau des plus puissants de la flotte martienne. Son sacrifice n'avait pas été vain, certes, mais la victoire de Gaia semblait bien illusoire aux côtés de tous ces morts, tous ces mots qui ne seraient plus jamais prononcés. Cette foutue guerre n'en finirait donc jamais. Toujours une raison de s'opposer, une étincelle jaillissant de quelques mots échangés entre deux politiques suffisait à déclencher une cascade de tirs, de morts et de feu inutiles. Un feu qui déversait sa haine, son couperet implacable sur toutes ses pauvres et innocentes victimes. Innocentes, pas systématiquement : les militaires savaient pertinemment que leurs mains étaient plongées dans le sang du camp ennemi, tout aussi blâmable et répréhensible qu'eux.

C'était l'apanage des militaires, et Gaia n'abrogerait pas cette règle immuable qui régissait les combats et les guerres.

La guerre.

Elle, avait été réquisitionnée peu avant, deux mois environ, soit quelques semaines après la mort de son époux. Astrid avait mis de côté son deuil, sa colère et son ressentiment, et en avait fait une fureur vengeresse et destructrice adressée aux ennemis que Gaia s'était trouvés. Telle une lionne à la crinière blond pâle, la femme s'était battue avec force et courage. Cependant, elle avait trouvé la mort dans un crash, où le réservoir d'oxygène avait explosé, et les vannes de produits chimiques déversées dans le vaisseau, tuant instantanément tous les occupants. Cela s'était produit tout juste un mois avant qu'Aiko ne prenne fonction à la caserne. Encore une victime de la guerre.

La jeune femme et son frère étaient encore en pleine période de deuil, même s'ils préféraient taire le sujet. Ils se revoyaient encore pendant les enterrements, où on leur avait ramené un bout de métal au lieu du corps de leurs parents. Car on ne retrouve pas un cadavre calciné dans l'espace. Les premières funérailles avait étés celles de Victor. Jun avait un peu plus de quinze ans à ce moment. Il pleuvait, ce jour-là.

Puis ils avaient enterré Fukimasa. Aiko, Jun et Astrid, en noir devant la tombe, dos au monde, dos à l'avenir, juste enfouis dans leurs idées moroses, et dévastés par la mort du capitaine.

Quand Astrid était morte, la jeune femme n'avait pas pleuré, et s'était contenté de prendre son frère dans ses bras, devant la stèle. _Pauvres petits, leurs parents sont morts si vite._ Les commentaires fusaient, et personne ne voulait les entendre.

La douleur de la perte, la colère et la haine de cette Coalition qui se masquait le nombre de morts qu'elle créait. La plaie était encore à vif dans le cœur de Jun et d'Aiko. Aujourd'hui encore, il leur était difficile de penser à leurs parents sans qu'une larme s'échappe. Il leur avait été impossible de surmonter la Mort. Et si ç'avait été difficile pour elle, la militaire n'osait pas imaginer combien son frère avait dû souffrir.

Aiko avait bien failli perdre la dernière personne à qui elle se rattachait. Ils avaient toujours eu cette proximité Jun et elle, mais il avait eu une mauvaise période après la mort de leur mère. D'abord il était devenu mutique, puis il rentrait de plus en plus tard, alors que la jeune femme avait du mal à joindre son boulot et ses études militaires. Enfin, il était revenu complètement défoncé ou bourré. Et pour changer, avec le visage couvert de blessures.

Et un soir, il n'était pas revenu.

Aiko avait appelé tous les amis de Jun, puis était sortie à sa recherche. Elle l'avait retrouvé complètement dans le mal, en train de se faire frapper par des motards alcoolisés à qui il avait probablement cherché des noises. Il était en sang. Celui de la jeune femme n'avait fait qu'un tour. Elle avait éloigné les loubards à grands renforts de coups d'art martiaux et de boxe. Il devait être deux heures du matin quand elle était arrivée à l'hôpital avec son frère.

Tout ça car elle n'avait pas été présente au moment où il avait le plus eu besoin d'elle.

La militaire avait noyé sa peine dans l'alcool, certes, mais uniquement quand Jun n'était pas là, où qu'il dormait. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui montrer sa douleur. Puis la jeune femme avait dû s'occuper d'autres choses : payer le loyer, la nourriture, poursuivre ses études à l'école militaire, travailler, tout mener de front. Et elle avait laissé son frère se débrouiller avec son adolescence, sa peine, son impuissance et sa rage.

Elle n'avait cependant pas tout gâché : Jun était encore en vie, et ils se soutenaient mutuellement. Et même si c'était encore bancal, ça fonctionnait.

Elle fit un détour par la cuisine de la prison, et récupéra du pain. Malgré elle, la jeune femme savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

La jeune femme prit une respiration, et ouvrit la porte de la cellule 999.

* * *

Je suis méchante ...

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, aller faire un tour sur le blo, et si vous vous ennuyez en SVT et que vous faites un dessin, un comic-strip, ou n'importe quoi d'autre avec Aiko, allez-y ! (et comme pour ceux de Panda et de C.M., on leur trouvera une place sur une page du blog !)

http

:/

yase14

.eklablog

.com

Merci beaucoup et à mercredi prochain !


	4. Chapter 4

Hellow !

Voici voilà le quatrième chapitre !

Je me suis soignée de ma crise de folie passagère, donc ça va mieux ;) so ...  
Parce qu'aujourd'hui, on retrouve un vieil ami ! (Tomo yo ! Ashita no nai, oshito shite mo ! - La ferme Mizuki - Mais je t'aime quand même !) qui est quelqu'un de très agréable. ( -_-)

Oui, mille pardons, mais je considère Harlock comme un ... (insérer une insulte quelconque) (non, je n'ai pas mal vécu la mort de Maya), mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour ne pas trop faire n'importe quoi. Je m'excuse d'avance.  
Cependant, je souhaite que ça vous plaise !

Yase14

Musique : Candy Grove / This Little Girl (Nightcore)

* * *

Chapitre 4

* * *

La mâchoire serrée, la jeune militaire entra dans la pièce. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Inconsciemment, elle planta ses ongles dans le morceau de pain.

L'obscurité était encore là, et l'homme enchaîné aussi. Il était assis par terre. Elle toussota pour s'annoncer. Il leva lentement la tête, comme fatigué par son propre poids.

\- Euh … Bonjour.

Elle ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'elle distingue une expression sur son visage.

\- Ne restez pas debout.

Sa voix était rauque et sèche. Lui tenait-il rigueur pour la veille ?

\- Votre bras va mieux ?

Un grognement sourd lui répondit. Puis le silence.

\- En quelle année sommes-nous ?

\- Euh … hésita Aiko, surprise par la question. On est le … trois avril 3099. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ?

\- Bien trop longtemps.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Il se redressa, et articula doucement :

\- Je vous propose que nous nous posions des questions à tour de rôle. Ce sera certainement plus simple.

\- Si vous voulez. Allez-y du coup.

\- Qui est le chef du Conseil de Gaia ?

\- Tiberius Ier

\- Et avant lui ?

\- Eh ! C'est mon tour !

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de demander :

\- Vous avez déjà tué des gens ?

\- Oui.

Un silence gêné s'installa.

\- Vous êtes ? reprit-il.

Derrière la barrière de cheveux, on devinait que le prisonnier brûlait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur la vie hors de la prison. Il était complètement isolé.

\- Aiko Nakano, 293ème brigade d'entraînement de la Coalition Gaia.

\- Vous n'êtes pas diplômée ?

Il avait l'air de connaître l'organisation militaire de Gaia. Etrange.

\- Techniquement si, mais on ne nous a pas encore affecté à un service bien distinct. J'ai deux questions du coup ! D'abord, pourquoi êtes-vous ici, et deuxièmement, qui êtes-vous ?

\- J'ai fait la Résistance contre Gaia. Mon nom … ne vous dira rien.

La jeune femme était un peu rassurée. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle tenait toujours son morceau de pain.

\- Je vous ai apporté ça.

Elle le découpa, et le lui tendit. Il grogna, et bouda le pain comme l'aurait fait un enfant.

\- Mangez. Vous avez l'air très faible. On vous nourris au moins ?

\- Non.

\- Eh bien raison de plus.

Il mâchonna le pain de mauvaise grâce, et déglutit difficilement.

\- Vous ne m'en voudrez pas, mais ça me suffira.

Elle s'éloigna un peu, en le fixant d'un air étonné. On ne le nourrissait pas, et il ne voulait pas manger ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce type ?

\- Avant l'actuel chef du Conseil, qui était-ce ?

\- Albrecht III.

Silence.

\- Pourquoi vous ne mangez pas ?

\- La nourriture ressemble à du sable, l'eau à du pétrole. A part l'alcool, rien ne me plaît encore. Mais ne comptez pas sur leur budget pour vous payer un bon verre de Brandy.

La jeune femme sortit une petite gourde en métal de sa poche.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est déjà ça.

Peut-être un éclat de lumière dans les yeux de l'homme. Impossible d'en être sûr cependant, car une forêt de cheveux les masquaient.

La militaire déboucha la gourde et la porta aux lèvres du prisonnier après avoir dégagé quelques mèches de devant son visage.

\- Vous, vous débutez l'alcool.

\- Je ne dirais pas « débuter », mais plutôt que je commence à apprécier.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur son visage.

\- Vous avez de la famille ? demanda Aiko.

\- Plus depuis très longtemps. Et vous ?

\- Un frère. Quand avez-vous résisté contre Gaia ?

\- La Guerre du Retour.

La jeune femme resta interdite. Cet homme aurait eu … plus de deux-cent ans ? C'était impossible !

\- Non, vous … ne pouvez pas … C'est impossible …

Elle se demanda s'il la regardait. Mais la forêt de cheveux créait un véritable doute à ce propos.

Il allait bientôt être l'heure qu'elle retourne à son poste. La jeune militaire s'excusa le plus naturellement possible, puis sortit de la cellule. Elle lui avait promis de revenir au plus vite. Car cet homme avait véritablement réussi à piquer se curiosité.

* * *

Und ...

Révélations, révélations ... ^^

Nyahah suite au prochain épisode ...

A mercredi !


	5. Chapter 5

Hellow !

J'espère que vous allez bien !

Voilà le chapitre 5 ... déjà ! Le temps passe si vite quand on prépare des fanfics en travaillant ses exams ! (méthode pas garantie du tout !)

Pour les personnes qui se posaient la question : Non, Aiko n'a jamais entendu parler de tonton Harlock, et vous aurez vos réponses en partie aujourd'hui (même si j'avoue que ce chapitre pose plus de questions qu'il ne résolvait de problèmes, mais bon ...) et dans trois-quatre chapitres.

Quand à la cohérence dans le temps, j'ai fait de mon mieux mais n'est sûre de rien.

Et puis chez Leiji, le temps, c'est déjà pas bien simple, alors si faut que je réfléchisse ... on n'est pas rendus !

Bonne lecture !

Musique : Umeno Yoshizawa / Ame to Sankiba (Ending Gun Frontier)

* * *

Chapitre 5

* * *

Aiko passa en coup de vent à la cafétéria, acheta un sandwich, une bière, et courut à la bibliothèque d'archives. Elle récupéra une pile de livres susceptibles d'évoquer des criminels de guerre. Tournant les pages avec empressement, elle avalait un bout de son repas en vitesse, puis attrapait un autre ouvrage et reprenait sa lecture. La bibliothécaire vint la trouver pour lui demander de ne pas manger dans les archives. Pas le moins du monde dérangée par les menaces de la responsable, la jeune femme profita de la présence de l'archiviste pour lui demander où elle pourrait trouver des ouvrages sur la Guerre du Retour. Excédée, la vieille dame la conduisit dans un rayonnage et pointa un gros volume relié sur une étagère haut perchée. Aiko l'attrapa : il était lourd, et elle manqua de tomber. Debout dans le rayon, les bras chargés du volumineux ouvrage, la jeune femme feuilleta le livre, déchirant parfois le haut d'une page par maladresse et empressement. L'index lui indiqua le chapitre sur la Résistance. En lisant cette partie, elle fut intriguée par un nom, « Arcadia ». C'était un cuirassé ayant servi pendant la Guerre. La militaire s'assit sur le parquet.

 _L'Arcadia est un cuirassé qui fit partie de la flotte de Gaia. Il s'agit de l'un des vaisseaux ayant été au cœur de la Résistance. Commandé par des pirates, la Coalition a finalement mis fin à leurs activités en l'an de grâce 2977. Cet évènement est entré dans le calendrier des jours de parade comme_ La prise de l'Arcadia _, fêtée chaque année depuis 2891. Depuis, toute activité de piraterie est fortement réprimée et les mouvements de révoltes contenus par la Coalition._

La jeune femme tourna la page et se figea : une photographie du prisonnier occupait un quart de la présentation, et tout un paragraphe lui était dédié.

 _Le capitaine Harlock commandait l'Arcadia de 2870 à 2977, quand la Coalition (et plus précisément son glorieux Commandant de la Flotte, Ezra) mit fin à ses activités de flibusterie. Il fut jugé le 19 novembre 2980, après un long procès, et condamné à mort. Il fut fusillé en place publique dans le courant de l'année 2981. A ce jour, personne ne sait s'il a été inhumé._

 _Beaucoup de légendes entourent encore ce personnage : il aurait vendu son âme à un démon. En contrepartie, il serait devenu immortel et contrôlerait la matière noire. Cette antimatière était la principale raison pour laquelle sa capture fut si difficile._

Un démon ? Une malédiction ? Dans quel pétrin s'était-elle mise, encore ?

La jeune femme referma le livre après avoir photographié les articles. Puis elle regarda sa montre. Il fallait qu'elle retourne à la caserne. Aiko reposa le volume et rentra en courant. La militaire finit son repas en enfilant son uniforme, et dû laisser sa bière dans son casier. Elle arriva pile à l'heure, le rouge aux joues, main sur la tempe en salut militaire, à côté de Zero. Kiruta la réprimanda fortement car « arriver en retard le deuxième jour de votre service, officier, ça ne le fais pas. Vous en aurez pour vingt-cinq pompes. Illico ! ».

Aiko s'exécuta en maugréant intérieurement. Puis Kiruta les répartit en trois petites escouades : le colonel se chargea du premier, et laissa la direction des deux autres groupes à Zero et à la jeune femme. C'est là qu'elle réalisa que son job lui procurerait bien plus de responsabilités en vue de ses brillants résultats. Un sourire vint éclairer son visage.

* * *

Quand elles rentrèrent de leur ronde de surveillance, toutes les jeunes recrues étaient épuisées. Marcher trois heures sans arrêt, et surveiller certaines parties du centre-ville, c'était éreintant. Aiko fut ravie de retrouver sa bouteille dans son casier, et la vida d'une traite. Puis elle passa par les douches de la caserne, avant d'enfiler ses vêtements civils. La jeune femme était la dernière dans les vestiaires. Il y avait peu de femmes dans le corps militaire de l'armée destiné à devenir pilotes. C'était un métier difficile et dangereux.

Elle ajustait son écharpe quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez ! permit-elle à la personne.

\- Excusez-moi …

La personne constata qu'il n'y avait qu'Aiko dans les vestiaires.

\- Euh … Aiko … ?

\- Oui ?

C'était Zero. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire ici ?

\- Je te dérange ?

\- Pas pour l'instant, lui répondit la militaire en tressant ses cheveux.

\- Je voulais savoir si … ça te … disais d'aller boire un coup ?

\- Euh, ce soir, là ?

\- Ouais …

Il avait l'air très gêné.

\- J'ai mon frère qui m'attend à la maison, mais on peut faire ça jeudi midi si tu veux ?

\- Euh ouais …

\- D'accord, à jeudi du coup !

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa sa joue, lui sourit, et sortit du vestiaire. Le jeune militaire resta sur place, le rouge aux joues.

* * *

Son casque vissé sur ses oreilles, la jeune femme s'assit sur un banc à la sortie de l'aire aménagée pour l'armée. Un vaisseau allait décoller, tout un tas de bips stridents retentissaient dans la nuit, et la faible lumière des étoiles visibles éclairait la piste de décollage. En effet, la zone d'appareillage était sous la surface. Deux larges portes métalliques s'ouvrirent dans le sol, et un tremblement sans équivalent gronda, sourd d'abord, terrible ensuite. Un vaisseau arborant le pavillon de la Coalition s'élança à une vitesse fulgurante dans le ciel. Ce cuirassé tout entier résonnait de puissance et de force. D'un gris sombre, tout clignotant de néons multicolores, c'était fabuleux. Le grondement se répercutait à l'infini dans le cœur de la jeune femme.

Elle se rappela de la première fois où elle avait vu un vaisseau décoller ; c'était celui de son père. Leur mère, restée en permission les avait amené lui faire leurs adieux, et quelques heures après, le même tremblement intense avait retentit devant la zone de lancement.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Quand la jeune femme rentra à l'appartement, elle était épuisée, ravie et terriblement triste. Elle n'eut pas le courage d'en parler à son frère. Cela lui aurait fait trop de mal.

Jun avait préparé le repas, et ils dînèrent joyeusement. Ils étaient allés se coucher depuis quelques minutes, quand l'adolescent frappa à la porte. Il vint se glisser dans le lit de sa sœur, et ils s'endormirent ensemble, rassurés par la présence de l'autre.

* * *

Et pala !

Nyon. Jun a bien vu que sa sœur n'allait pas bien :3

N'hésitez pas à faire un tour sur le blog (je ne sais pas s'il y aura un dessin mais peut-être - ils sont dans la catégorie "images" / "O2" ou quelque chose du genre - la personne très renseignée sur son propre blog -_-) et à laisser une review si ça vous a plu, déplu, ou que vous vous posez des questions ...

Quand à la suite, mystères mystères !

Merci à tous et à mercredi !


	6. Chapter 6

Hei ! Hvordan har du det ?

Petite pose dans la vie trépidente de la kleine Fraulein, et visite au lycée. Et puis coup de pelle dans le calme au final.  
Parce que dans la vie militaire, le calme n'existe pas.  
"J'aime le steak" sera probablement la dernière chose que je dirais dans cet en-tête comme justification.

Gute Lesen meine blonde Kinder !  
Yase14

Musique : Starrysky / Santa Vader

* * *

Chapitre 6

* * *

Quand la jeune femme se leva, il était déjà tard. C'était son jour de repos, en plus de son dimanche. La faute au trop plein d'effectif, et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Soldat était l'un des rares boulots légaux, permettant de vivre décemment, encore localisé sur Mars.

Aiko avait rendez-vous avec la prof de mathématiques de son frère au début de l'après-midi. Elle se leva, s'habilla et alla courir dans les rues de la capitale de Gaia. Quand elle rentra, la jeune femme prit une bonne douche et un repas bien mérité. Puis elle se rendit au lycée. A l'entrée, la jeune femme fut accueillie par une horde de lycéens qui l'avaient connue (ou pas d'ailleurs). Aiko était une vraie légende dans l'établissement. Les Nakano de la seconde génération étaient tous venus étudier ici, et tout le monde les connaissait.

Quand les gosses l'eurent enfin lâchée, elle se rendit à son rendez-vous. La prof en question n'était plus toute jeune, et elle avait déjà connu Victor et Aiko avant Jun.

\- Aiko ! Comment allez-vous ? lui demanda la vieille dame en lui faisant la bise.

\- Très bien et vous ?

\- Au mieux ! J'ai des classes merveilleuses cette année.

\- Heureuse pour vous, sourit la jeune militaire.

Elles s'assirent, et la jeune femme demanda comment se comportait son frère en classe.

\- Jun va mieux ces derniers temps. Il travaille bien, participe, et ne sèche plus.

\- C'est grâce à vous.

\- Vous en avez fait beaucoup aussi.

\- Comment ça se passe ? Ce n'est pas trop difficile de devoir tout lier pour pouvoir vivre ?

\- On fait comme on peut.

\- Vous travaillez dans quoi aujourd'hui ?

\- Je suis à l'armée. On vient d'être affectés.

\- Comme votre frère, sourit la femme.

\- Et nos parents. On est une famille de militaire, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.

\- Peut-être que ce n'est pas un hasard, vous avez été élevés comme ça.

\- Mais j'espère que Jun ne suivra pas cette voie.

\- Je ne pense pas. Il a par contre hérité de l'amour des astres de votre mère.

\- Je pense aussi. Il a l'air remotivé, et presque assez pour reprendre ses révisions.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Elles discutèrent un moment en salle de rendez-vous, quand Jun passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Je vous dérange Mesdames ?

\- Viens, entre, lui permit la vieille femme.

\- Mais on admet les enfants ici, d'habitude ?

Le jeune homme se prit au jeu et lui tira la langue :

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le gamin ?

\- Qu'il va avoir son bac ?

\- Qu'il va mettre du piment dans ton repas de ce soir sans que tu comprennes ce qu'il se passe, répliqua immédiatement l'adolescent en riant.

\- C'est moi qui cuisine ce soir, on est mercredi, petit.

Jun s'assit avec elles, et ils discutèrent un moment de l'orientation post-bac du jeune homme. Il envisageait des études dans l'astrophysique, ou dans la physique quantique, dans les laboratoires de Gaia.

Ils se saluèrent, Jun retourna en classe et Aiko profita du beau temps qui illuminait la capitale martienne pour se balader un peu. Elle marcha dans les rues, passa faire quelques courses, puis rentra à l'appartement. La jeune femme se prépara un en-cas frugal (maigres économies oblige), consulta des offres immobilières et posa des C.V. pour Jun dans plusieurs boîtes et magasins qui cherchaient un stagiaire. Son frère avait lui-même proposé de travailler pendant son temps libre, afin d'aider un peu la maison, si elle lui préparait ses dossiers. Elle l'avait fait, il avait corrigé quelques points, et la militaire trouvait enfin un peu de temps pour s'en occuper. Aiko envoya les fichiers, puis attrapa un livre, et s'installa confortablement dans le canapé, une tasse de thé bien chaud sur la table, et le vieux chat de la maison en boule sur ses genoux.

Le téléphone sonna. Elle dégagea le chat, se leva et décrocha.

\- Mademoiselle Nakano ?

\- Oui ?

\- Nous avons besoin de vous à la caserne.

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

La jeune femme raccrocha, poussa un juron, enfila ses bottes, et couru attraper une navette. Pendant le trajet, elle laissa un message à son petit frère pour lui signaler qu'elle n'avait pas disparu.

Elle se changea rapidement dans les vestiaires, puis se présenta au bureau de son supérieur. Aiko toqua à la porte, on lui cria d'entrer, elle ouvrit le battant et exécuta un salut militaire.

\- Repos, soldat.

\- Vous m'avez fait appeler ?

\- Oui, l'une de nos recrues s'est blessée, et nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour la remplacer.

\- Très bien.

\- Vous devez vous rendre en cellule 548. On a besoin d'une surveillance là-bas.

\- D'accord Monsieur.

\- Vous pouvez y aller.

Elle fit un salut militaire, puis sortit du bureau, pour se rendre devant la cellule en question. Un homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans faisait des allers-retours entre les geôles 547 et 548. Il avait été préposé aux deux pièces de confinement en attendant qu'on vienne le relever d'une de ses responsabilités.

Il fut plutôt soulagé de voir la jeune femme arriver, car il venait d'assister à l'attaque de son collègue par une furie, et devait être terrifié à l'idée de surveiller deux cellules à la fois. Et pour cause : c'était la geôle d'un cannibale, qui s'était jeté sur la recrue alors que cette dernière lui livrait son repas. Il y avait vraiment des tarés dans les prisons de la Coalition Gaia.

* * *

Hey !

Je ne me justifierais pas ! (J'ai pas de justification valable de toute manière). Fin du calme, retour à l'ordre, et on retrouve notre pirate dans le chapitre suivant pour LA discussion !

A mercredi !

Y.

PS : _pas de dessin ou autres_ prévus pour cette semaine, mais à partir de maintenant, il devrait y en avoir plus souvent (dessiner les chapitres d'intro n'est jamais très divertissant)

 **Erratum rajouté le 05 juin (Y'en avait un toutes mes excuses, il est sur le blog)**

PPS : Et faut que j'arrête d'avoir des idées bizarres (Harlock en maid ... XoX mon âme est pervertie ... )

PPPS : Trop de Post Scriptum ...


	7. Chapter 7

Hey ! Hey ! Ho ! Ho !

Grande discussion entre nos deux ... personnages ...  
Je pensais trouver un mot mieux, mais c'est pas le cas apparemment ...  
Ah oui, et petit parti pris scénaristique (car c'est classe - non, il y a une raison, je ne suis pas aussi yolo). Parce que Miimé, parce que Harlock, parce que démon et logique. Et churros aussi.  
C'est bon les churros.  
Enjoy !  
Yase14 et sa traditionnelle logique légendaire.

Musique : Oliver / The Scrap Boy

Petit écart : Pour Poulet, parce qu'il est grand 3

* * *

Chapitre 7

* * *

La militaire avait décidé de ne pas se laisser impressionner. Elle fit un effort pour sortir de sa tête les recherches d'archives qu'elle avait faites.

\- Je vous avais promis que je reviendrai au plus vite. J'étais en perm' hier, donc me voilà.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de droit.

\- Quand je fais une promesse, je la tiens.

Il sourit.

\- D'autres soldats viennent vous voir de temps en temps ?

\- Non, ça doit faire plusieurs années que je n'ai vu personne.

\- Vous dormiez ?

\- …

La jeune femme sourit, et sortit une bouteille de bière de sous son uniforme. C'était ce qu'elle avait trouvé de plus petit et qui rentrait dans son budget.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée, lui dit-il sèchement.

\- Je fais ce que je veux.

Elle le fit boire.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? demanda-t-il.

Aiko ne savait pas très bien, mais ça lui plaisait d'enfreindre les règles. Et elle voulait en savoir plus sur ce « pirate ».

\- Je ne sais pas exactement …

\- Vous êtes envoyée par Gaia.

Il avait été direct. On ne voyait pas son regard, mais la jeune femme devinait qu'il était froid.

\- Je travaille pour eux, ça ne veut pas dire que je cautionne leurs méthodes. J'ai juste besoin d'un travail.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous rentrée dans cette cellule il y a trois jours ?

\- On m'avait dit de surveiller porte, ça faisait presque deux heures que je faisais le planton devant, et j'ai eu envie de savoir qui je gardais. C'est tout.

\- Vous risquez votre grade.

\- Je n'avais jamais rencontré de criminel, et je tiens à vous signaler que je ne serais pas revenue si vous ne vous étiez pas démis l'épaule en essayant de m'égorger.

Il émit un petit rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? Y'a rien de drôle !

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Bon … D'ailleurs, reprit-elle, j'ai une question.

\- Mm ?

\- Vous y voyez quelque chose ?

\- Pas trop non.

\- Alors laissez-moi faire.

Aiko sortit une petite paire de ciseaux en métal de sa poche. Elle espérait juste ne pas faire de connerie en lui coupant les cheveux.

\- Et puis, vous aurez moins l'air d'un sauvage comme ça.

\- Je ne vous permets pas.

La jeune femme attrapa une première mèche. Elle jugea la longueur : elle se remémorait la photographie du livre d'archives. La lame se referma.

\- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous louper, la menaça-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas de diplôme de coiffure, donc vous aurez la surprise du résultat.

La militaire s'était improvisée coiffeur, mais ça la perturbait trop de ne pas pouvoir voir les yeux de son interlocuteur quand ils discutaient. Il profita de cet intermède pour l'interroger sans interruptions sur le Conseil de Gaia. Aiko lui répondait en essayant de démêler cette masse longue et enchevêtrée.

Elle finit le dos, et revint face à lui. Il ne restait que les cheveux qui masquaient son visage. Elle coupa le côté gauche assez court.

Le « pirate » suivait de l'œil gauche les mouvements de la lame tranchante des petits ciseaux. Il était peut-être un peu inquiet du résultat. Son œil était brun-doré. Il avait un regard très vif et froid. Parfois il le posait sur elle, et la jeune femme faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour l'ignorer.

Elle passa au côté droit de son visage. Ses doigts se perdirent dans la longue mèche brune, la démêlèrent un peu, puis coupa une certaine longueur pour la raccourcir. Elle donna les dernières petites incisions, puis ramena la mèche derrière l'oreille droite du prisonnier.

Elle fut choquée. L'œil droit du « pirate » était informe, immense, et complètement noir. Un peu comme l'œil d'un chat, sauf qu'il n'y avait aucune différentiation entre la pupille et l'iris. Le noir se troublait progressivement à certains endroits, et du violet, du bleu se mélangeaient. Il y avait des étoiles. Son œil ressemblait à l'espace.

\- CACHEZ ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla-t-il.

La jeune militaire s'exécuta immédiatement. Elle était trop choquée pour répondre quoi que ce soit.

Aiko n'avait pas eu le temps de constater ce qu'elle avait fait. Maintenant, le visage du livre la fixait, avec un regard plein de colère. Puis, il se rasséréna, réalisant qu'il venait probablement de lui faire extrêmement peur.

\- Excusez-moi d'avoir été brusque.

La jeune femme était assise sur le sol, les yeux écarquillés. Elle respira, puis se redressa.

Ils se fixèrent un moment. Ils avaient enfin un contact visuel direct, et pas brouillé par une forêt tropicale de cheveux. Aiko tremblait un peu, mais se fustigeait intérieurement. Elle n'était pas faible. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser emporter par sa surprise ou sa peur.

\- Le livre des archives disait donc vrai … Vous êtes maudit ? Vous avez vendu votre âme à un démon ? Expliquez-moi, je ne comprends plus rien.

\- Je me nomme Harlock, et j'ai été le capitaine de l'Arcadia pendant la Guerre du Retour.

* * *

Ah ! enfin !

C'est cet œil que m'a " _volé_ " Marvel ! Starlord, du bist eine kleine Hure !

Aiko s'improvise coiffeuse aujourd'hui ... Mais bon, parler au Cousin Machin de la famille Adams, c'est pas très agréable ...

Trève d'insultes, mes excuses pour le dessin de la semaine dernière (parce qu'il y en avait un au final mais comme il était très yolo, ça passe). Et sur le blog, il y a une playlist complète des musiques par chapitres en ligne si vous avez besoin d'un fond sonore pour x ou y raison, plus ou moins en rapport avec nos pirates ...

Les révélations dans le chapitre suivant :)


	8. Chapter 8

chapitre 8

Konnichiwa meinen blonde kodomo !  
Faut que j'arrête de faire des mélanges improbables. Vraiment. (et "mélange" est plutôt mignon comme mot ... - irrécupérable je vous dit-)  
Comme aurait dit le poète : "Rrrévèle tous tes secrets !". Ou Severus Rogue, je ne sais plus.  
Quoi qu'il en soi, moment révélations ! Parce que ce pirate a vraiment besoin qu'on détruise une partie de son mythe. Et que ça me fait plaisir.  
Juste comme ça, c'est l'un des points du film avec lequel j'ai le plus de mal (ainsi qu'avec la logique d'un scénario hmm ... inexistant ?) : ce qu'Aramaki a fait à cette légende ... il se battait contre des sylvidres sans rien demander, le pauvre, alors pourquoi Gaia, pourquoi matière noire, pourquoi Miimé, pourquoi la vie ? 42 ... Mon petit côté conservateur. Mais le film reste une perle visuelle (il est bô).  
Le débat est ouvert, et comme on dit par chez nous :  
Faites la rioule dans les praz, avec des tartifles et d'la gnôle,  
Bonne lecture les monchus (3)  
Yase14

Musique : Ichiro Mizuki / Uchû Kaizoku Captain Harlock (Opening anime)

* * *

Chapitre 8

* * *

Le moment des révélations arrivait. L'homme, bien que très faible, avait une prestance hors du commun, une sorte d'aura.

\- Asseyez-vous.

Elle lui obéit, fascinée. Il la fixait de son regard froid, et la jeune femme eut l'impression que cet œil unique arrivait à lire à travers d'elle.

« Non, il n'y parviendra pas, je ne le laisserais pas deviner mes émotions », décida-t-elle.

\- Je suis le capitaine de l'Arcadia, ou du moins je l'étais, avant qu'on m'enferme. Gaia a simulé ma mise à mort. Cela fait plus d'un siècle que je suis ici.

\- Vous êtes … immortel ?

\- Ma vie dépend de mon vaisseau.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Miimé l'a dissimulé après ma capture.

\- Le démon ?

\- Mon amie. C'est elle qui contrôle la matière noire.

\- Elle aurait pu vous aider ?

\- Elle est seule dans l'immensité du cosmos …

La militaire ne répondit rien. Elle observait les réactions du pirate. Il s'était perdu dans le vague de ses pensées.

\- Avec ce vaisseau maudit et ce corps … à qui il est interdit de mourir … le seul moyen de me repentir serait de tout recommencer.

\- Expliquez-moi.

Il releva le visage vers la jeune femme. Il était surpris ?

\- Le temps … est noué. Il suffirait de l'explosion simultanée de tous les nœuds pour qu'il soit anéanti.

\- Qu'adviendrait-il de l'univers ?

\- Il disparaîtrait.

Un silence oppressant s'installa.

\- Vous êtes fou. Détruire l'univers … c'est insensé !

\- Il renaîtrait en effaçant toutes les erreurs du passé, les morts inutiles et je pourrais mourir en paix.

\- Comment comptez-vous faire ? Détruire l'univers est impossible.

\- Détrompez-vous. Il ne reste qu'une bombe à placer et le cosmos reviendrait à son origine.

\- La boucle du temps …

\- Oui.

Son père lui racontait cette histoire quand elle était petite. C'était toujours pareil, avec le même début et la même fin. A chaque fois, il modifiait un microscopique détail, et au fur et à mesure des jours, l'histoire changeait …

Une larme pointa à son œil. Son père … elle ne devait pas en parler, elle l'avait promis à son frère.

Aiko balaya la gouttelette d'un revers de manche, et releva le visage.

\- Et votre œil ?

\- C'est un contrat.

\- Miimé est un démon ?

\- C'est une Nibelung. Ne l'insultez pas.

\- Alors éclairez la pauvre petite chose stupide que je suis, ô grand pirate du cosmos.

Devait-il rire ? Se moquait-elle de lui ?

\- La matière noire fait de moi un cadavre vivant. Je n'ai nul besoin – à part un peu d'alcool, mais ça n'a rien à voir. Miimé a scellé ce contrat. Mon œil manquant est juste une marque physique rappelant mon acte, il ne fonctionne plus. La matière noire est à présent enfermée en moi, et me rends immortel. J'ai été humain, mais aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus qu'un corps sans vie, qui n'a pas pour autant le droit de mourir, sous l'emprise de la malédiction.

\- Et vous n'avez rien essayé pour reprendre vos activités ?

\- La dernière fois, j'ai tenté d'égorger une jeune femme pour lui prendre les clefs.

\- Je vois. Quels sont vos projets, maintenant ?

\- Attendre de trouver une solution.

\- Ça fait longtemps que vous la cherchez ?

\- Près d'un siècle.

\- _Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre,_ disait le poète, cita-t-elle. Vous avez de la patience. Vous trouverez une solution.

\- Je ne cherche plus vraiment. Trop de temps est passé, je me morfonds ici alors que Gaia fait régner sa tyrannie sur la galaxie …

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous n'avez pas une part de responsabilité ?

Un passage du livre lui revenait en tête. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui avait semblé faux.

 _Harlock, n'ayant pu accepter que la Terre soit réservée aux dirigeants de notre glorieuse Coalition, décida de se tuer. Nous pensions que tout était finit, enfin, c'est ce que nous avons cru. Harlock ressuscita. Mais il n'était plus le même. Ce n'était plus qu'un corsaire maudit, vêtu de matière noire._

\- J'ai détruit la Terre.

\- Vous avez quoi ?

Il planta son œil droit dans celui de la jeune femme.

\- J'ai libéré la matière noire sur la planète des humains. C'est pour cela que je veux tout recommencer.

Un silence flotta un instant.

\- Je pense que je vais y aller, dit-elle. Le colonel n'va pas tarder à passer. A demain.

Il la salua, et la suivit des yeux. Aiko ferma la porte.

* * *

Ah ! Enfin !

Après, reste à voir ce qui va survenir ...

Bonne semaine et bon courage pour ceux qui passent des exams !

(Et promis cette semaine y'a un dessin)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey !

Salut tout le monde ! Voici la suite !

Dans ce chapitre, un verre avec Zero, et petites explications supplémentaires sur les épreuve que la pauvre pitite Aiko a eu à endurer.

Car je suis une connasse. Et r'sers donc la vinasse (SLG ma gueule)

Parce qu'une bouteille de gin ne vaut pas un bon discours,

Car je n'essaye pas de vous pousser à l'alcoolisme,

Bonne lecture, et espoir que ça vous plaira.

Yase14

Musique : Code Lyoko Un Monde sans dangers (Opening) - Les musiques sont ... ce qu'elles sont, voilà, hein ! ;) -

* * *

Chapitre 9

* * *

En sortant de son service pour sa pause-repas, la jeune femme fut interceptée par Zero, qui réitéra sa proposition. Elle accepta.

Les deux militaires sortirent de la caserne, et allèrent manger au bar se trouvant juste derrière la grille d'entrée dans le domaine réservé à l'armée. Le café avait un peu vieilli, et Aiko se souvenait que sa mère y mangeait déjà, quand elle travaillait encore. Astrid avait entraîné un certain nombre de recrues, qui avaient toutes été attristées à l'annonce du décès.

Ils entrèrent dans le bar. La buvette était fréquentée essentiellement par les militaires qui prenaient leur pause-repas, ou qui venaient se défouler un peu après leur service. Et ce n'était pas toujours agréable de manger à côté de militaires alcoolisés jouant au billard électronique.

Mais Zero et Aiko en avaient l'habitude, et se frayèrent un chemin entre leurs camarades pour prendre une table près de la baie vitrée crasseuse, le plus loin possible des tables de jeux.

Les deux militaires commandèrent un plat et une bouteille de whisky. La jeune femme essuya quelques commentaires lubriques de la part de certains soldats, qu'elle trouva extrêmement désobligeants et machistes, et à qui elle répondit par un regard noir signifiant entre autres : « _Si tu oses poser ne serait-ce qu'une phalange sur moi, tu pourras t'estimer heureux si tu en réchappes, compris ? »._ Le message eut l'air de bien passer apparemment, puisque ensuite, personne n'osa plus regarder la soldate que du coin de l'œil.

Les deux recrues furent servies rapidement, et discutèrent bien pendant le repas. Ils parlèrent de leurs attributions de postes, et de ce qu'ils avaient eu à faire depuis qu'ils étaient officiellement rentrés à l'armée.

\- Ton frère va bien ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

\- Oui, ça va. Il prépare ses exams' en ce moment, donc il est un peu occupé, mais il va bien. Et toi, de ton côté, ça va comment avec Marina ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oh, on s'est séparés. J'en avais marre de ses délires psychorigides.

\- Elle était terrible cette nana ! s'esclaffa Aiko. Je me demande encore pourquoi vous vous êtes mis ensemble tous les deux.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

\- Mais du coup ça te fais pas bizarre de ne plus …

\- … Être avec quelqu'un ? Non, ça va. Franchement, j'étais fatigué de Marina. Elle était beaucoup trop coincée. C'était tellement difficile qu'on soit d'accord ou qu'on s'amuse que ça libère, de ne plus avoir personne.

\- Si tu l'dis …

\- Toi, tu es toujours célib' ?

\- Ouais, pas le temps pour ce genre de choses. J'ai un gamin à la maison, et c'est amplement suffisant.

\- Il est difficile à vivre ? s'inquiéta Zero.

\- Non, au contraire. Mais il m'a fait deux-trois frayeurs, ces derniers temps.

\- Ah, d'accord, tu m'as fait peur.

Le jeune homme s'était fait du souci pour son amie et son frère quand le drame était survenu, mais ils avaient l'air de s'en être sortit.

\- Ton appart' est plutôt loin, non ? Tu mets combien de temps pour venir à la caserne le matin ?

\- Une bonne heure et demie juste sur le transport. Mais ça va, je ne commence pas si tôt que ça, et je rentre vers vingt-et-une heure.

\- Jun te prépare un repas ?

\- Oui, on s'est réparti les corvées, c'est plus simple.

\- Sûr.

Ils avaient fini de manger, mais il restait encore une bonne demi-heure avant qu'ils aient à reprendre leur garde.

\- En quelle cellule on t'a mis en surveillance ?

\- La 874. Ce n'est pas encore officiel, mais je pense que je vais y rester. Je n'ai pas changé depuis deux semaines.

\- T'as une idée de qui il peut y avoir à l'intérieur ?

\- Je crois que c'est une criminelle notoire qui avait assassiné une cinquantaine de personne sur Tokarga il y a deux ans lors d'un attentat. Tu sais, cette femme qui avait voulu s'opposer à Gaia et qui tuait pour le plaisir.

\- Sylvania ? Celle qui se trimbalait en tenue hyper-courtes ? Je vois bien.

\- Et toi ? Quel cachot ?

\- Le 999.

\- Au neuvième sous-sol ?

\- Oui. Y'a que celle-là qui est occupée sur tout l'étage. Je me sens un peu seule. Les autres pièces sont des débarras. Y'a quand même des gens qui passent, des fois, mais pas grand-monde.

\- Tu sais ce que tu gardes ?

\- J'ai essayé de regarder dans les fichiers informatiques, mais on m'a refusé l'accès. Ça doit être un truc drôlement précieux ou hyper-dangereux.

\- T'avais remarqué que les étages de la prison étaient organisés par degré de dangerosité ?

\- Ah, pas bête. Mais dans ce cas, je ne comprends pas comment on peut laisser des cannibales au cinquième.

\- Y'a des cannibales ?

\- Ouais, j'avais remplacé un soldat qui s'était fait attaquer en lui amenant de la viande, une fois.

\- Wah ! Sérieux ! C'est dément ! Y'a vraiment des fous dans cette prison !

\- Ouaip … Quelle idée on a eu de vouloir devenir militaires ? demanda-t-elle en riant.

\- C'est une bonne question … dit-il.

Il marqua une pause, avant de changer de sujet :

\- Et ton violon ? Tu en fais toujours ?

\- Je n'ai jamais fait de violon de ma vie ! Je fais d'l'alto moi ! nuança-t-elle.

\- Pardon, je reprends : et ton alto, tu en fais toujours ?

\- Oui, oui.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, mais durent retourner patrouiller en ville peu après.

* * *

And ...

Le chapitre suivant sera un peu plus drôle, car Jun et Zero seront là pour épauler Aiko dans ses bêtises ... Et qu'il ne faut définitivement pas laisser ces gamins ensemble même quand ils n'ont pas bu ;)

Un dessin un peu fait à l'arrache mais qui en ont fait marrer plus d'un autours de moi sera normalement en ligne demain matin, si ma WiFi marche (et que j'y pense cette fois) ;) (je pense à mon Anglais qui m'a endurée toute l'année ...)

Bah tiens, ce chapitre est pour lui, comme ça !

Merci pour les reviews, vous êtes adorables 3 (et pour Elda Myself : je me met sérieusement à ce cross-over dès que j'ai un peu de temps ;)

A mercredi !

Yase14


	10. Chapter 10

Yo tout le monde !  
J'aurais aimé qu'on se retrouve à la bibliothèque, autours d'une bouteille de vin de paille, mais y'a pas le budget (c'est la crise), alors ce sera de la bière low-cost. Toutes mes excuses.  
Mais on se retrouve quand même à la bibliothèque. Jolie mise en abîme n'est-il pas ?  
Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même,  
God leser ! (parce que la Norvège)

Yase14

(Merci beaucoup Marion, ça m'a fait très plaisir de recevoir ta review ! :3)

Ce chapitre est pour C.M., le Jeune Maître et Panda, car elles ont réussi leurs exams' !

Musique : Taro Hakase / Everlasting dream / (Ending Space Symphony Maetel)

* * *

Chapitre 10

* * *

Aiko réussit à rentrer un peu plus tôt ce soir-là, et trouva Jun en train de travailler, le livre posé en équilibre entre deux casseroles tandis qu'il épluchait des carottes.

\- Jamais trop dangereux, sourit-elle en enlevant ses bottes.

\- Jamais ! répondit son frère.

\- Laisse, je vais finir.

\- Merci.

Il lui céda son éplucheur automatique, sa place devant les fourneaux, et embarqua son livre pour s'installer sur la table de la cuisine.

Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence, avant que l'adolescent ne mette un coup de pelle dans le calme en demandant à sa sœur :

\- T'étais bonne en histoire, au lycée ?

\- Oui, plutôt, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai un exposé à préparer pour la semaine prochaine, et c'est un sujet que je ne connais pas du tout.

\- Ta problématique ? lui demanda-t-elle, en nettoyant les carottes avant de laver la salade.

\- _La Guerre du retour : forces officielles et rebellions, un conflit à différentes échelles._

Cette guerre la suivait partout sa parole ! Alors qu'elle espérait ne pas en entendre parler chez elle, quand ils seraient au calme. Eh bien, non ! Il fallait que ça la harcèle jusque dans les devoirs de son frère. Merde alors !

\- Euh, je devrais pouvoir t'aider un peu, mais je pense que ce qui te s'rais vraiment utile, c'est l'un des bouquins de la bibliothèque sur le sujet. Tu sais, aux archives.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Ils ont un super livre sur la Guerre du Retour. Tu ferais mieux d'y jeter un œil. Si tu veux, on peut se rejoindre demain aux archives, et je t'aide.

\- Super !

La jeune femme sortit une râpe et commença à découper les carottes en petites lamelles.

\- Et j'ai un ami qui s'y connaît bien sur le sujet, je pourrais lui montrer si tu veux.

\- Tu penses qu'il serait d'accord ?

\- Si je me dégotte une bouteille de vodka, il le sera forcément.

\- Génial ! On se retrouve à quelle heure du coup ?

\- Je finis mon service vers midi. Je prendrai sur ma pause dej.

\- Merci sœurette !

Il mit la table, et ils mangèrent leurs carottes râpées au citron en discutant gaiement. A la fin du repas, l'adolescent rangea, et sa sœur fit la vaisselle. Jun se remit à travailler sur son exposé, et la jeune femme vint l'aider pour préparer son plan.

Ils ne se couchèrent pas très tôt, mais passèrent une très bonne soirée. C'était devenu un réel plaisir pour les deux de se retrouver le soir à l'appartement, ensemble. Ils étaient à nouveau heureux, et c'était le principal.

* * *

Le lendemain, Jun, qui arriva à la bibliothèque après une bonne demi-heure de navette, retrouva sa sœur et Zero sur le parvis du vieux bâtiment en marbre. Le militaire avait accepté de se joindre à eux : c'était également un bon ami de Jun.

\- Hey ! les apostropha ce dernier. Les amoureux ! Comment ça va ?

\- Ferme-la, rétorqua Aiko en riant.

\- T'es encore un peu jeune pour ça, gamin, ajouta Zero, sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais … ? répliqua Jun avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Ils entrèrent dans les archives, et firent des recherches sur la Guerre du Retour. Les trois jeunes gens étaient plutôt bruyants, et la bibliothécaire était au bord de l'apoplexie à force de les reprendre encore et encore.

Ils parcoururent un grand nombre de livres, photographiant les passages qui les intéressaient, et notant les informations qui seraient éventuellement utilisables par l'adolescent.

Chacun y allait de son commentaire sur les photographies présentes dans les ouvrages : « _Regardez, le commandant Ezra a une bonne tête de coincé. Vous croyez qu'il a un balai là où je pense ?_ » – merci Aiko pour ce commentaire très pertinent – « _Ce vaisseau est vraiment bizarre, on dirait qu'il a été conçu sur un coup de tête un lendemain de cuite à l'absinthe !_ » – bravo Zero, même toi tu trahis nos espoirs, mec, franchement ! – ou encore « _Vous avez-vu la tête de ce type ? L'émo-gothique ténébreux par définition !_ ». C'est ce qu'avait constaté Jun en regardant la photo d'un pirate borgne et balafré, connu de sa sœur, dans le livre que cette dernière avait consulté quelques jours plus tôt. La jeune femme se pencha sur l'illustration de son frère, et étouffa un rire. Ce qu'il avait raison !

Ils firent le tour de la question posée à l'adolescent pour son devoir, et étudièrent les programmes scolaires sur le RIB* afin de cerner les enjeux et les demandes appliquées par son professeur, pour être certains qu'ils allaient dans la bonne direction pour la constitution de l'exposé.

Il en résulta d'une étude très complète sur les conflits à différentes échelles de l'opposition des forces de la Coalition et du mouvement de rébellion. Ils établirent les notes qui serviraient d'appui au garçon, pendant son passage à l'oral.

* * *

La jeune femme entra dans la geôle. Doucement, elle alla s'assoir dans un coin, pour ne pas le déranger. Il avait l'air d'émerger difficilement d'un sommeil agité. Il ne serait probablement pas de très bonne humeur.

\- Ah, c'est vous …

Qui voulait-il que ce soit d'autre ? Y avait-il d'autres soldats qui venaient le voir ?

\- Euh oui, sourit-elle. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander …

La militaire lui expliqua l'exposé de son petit frère, et lui présenta le texte. Elle retira également le bouchon de la bouteille de Wacholder (prise à défaut de vodka). Aiko espérait seulement qu'il n'y ait pas trop de choses enjolivées par Gaia. L'alcool était là pour amadouer le pirate au cas-où. Et heureusement d'ailleurs.

* * *

\- *RIB : Réseau Intersidéral Bi-holographique (Je me suis amusée avec les acronymes ...)

Le Le chapitre 10 ! On reste encore dans le privé, mais ça reviendra bientôt ...

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Bonne semaine, et si possible, à mercredi


	11. Chapter 11

Hello !

Voici la suite, avec un petit départ en mission, pour nos futurs militaires ...

J'espère que ça vous plaira :3

Yase14

Musique : Geminiart High Quality / Jidai (Cosmowarrior Zero opening)

* * *

Chapitre 11

* * *

Aiko préparait ses valises : l'armée envoyait les recrues passer une série d'exercices extra-atmosphériques. La jeune femme ne se faisait pas de soucis quant aux exercices en eux-mêmes ; mais plutôt pour le fait qu'elle laissait Jun seul à l'appartement pendant deux bonnes semaines. L'adolescent lui certifia qu'il saurait se débrouiller, lui promit qu'il n'organiserait pas de fête alcoolisée (et encore moins CHEZ eux) et lui assura qu'il l'appellerait au moindre problème.

La militaire finit par arrêter de le harceler avec ses recommandations, et partit préparer ses affaires. Kiruta leur avait donné une liste leur disant ce qu'ils avaient à prendre, pour ne pas trop encombrer les navettes de liaisons entre le sol et la station orbitale. Deux semaines, ce n'était pas très long, et comme ils seraient en uniformes la plupart du temps … Aiko, en se fiant à la check-list de son supérieur, ajouta également dans son bagage tout le linge de corps dont elle aurait besoin, deux-trois ensembles de tous les jours et une robe qu'elle prit dans le placard de sa mère. Elle fit quand-même un essayage, pour voir si la robe lui allait. C'était vraiment le genre de chose que la jeune femme ne portait pas souvent, voir même qu'elle n'appréciait guère.

Elle sortit timidement de sa chambre, gênée, et dissimulée derrière le cadre de la porte, appela son frère qui jouait à la console au milieu du salon :

\- Jun ?

\- Oui ? répondit l'adolescent en retirant les lunettes de VR portables qu'il avait sur le nez.

La militaire sortit de derrière sa porte.

\- Waouh ! s'exclama-t-il. Très sexy !

\- C'est ça, gêne-moi encore plus !

\- Non, sincèrement, tu es très jolie. C'est celle de Maman ?

Aiko baissa les yeux.

\- Oui. Je n'en avais pas, je me suis permis …

\- Tu as bien fait : ça te va super bien !

\- Merci, répondit-elle en rougissant.

La jeune femme voulu retourner dans sa chambre, mais son frère attrapa son communicateur, se plaça à côté d'elle, et prit une photo avec le petit appareil incorporé. Ensuite, il la lui envoya par message.

\- Voilà ! s'exclama-t-il, comme ça, on saura que tu t'es transformée en femme un jour.

\- Enfoiré ! s'écria la militaire, rouge comme une étoile en fusion.

Elle le frappa à l'épaule d'un petit coup affectueux, puis retourna enfiler son bon vieux pantalon en toile défraichie.

* * *

Aiko avait prévenu « son » prisonnier qu'elle serait absente deux semaines, quand elle fit sa dernière garde avant le départ. Le pirate n'avait pas eu de grande réaction, et s'était contenté de lui souhaiter un bon voyage, en bon « gothique ténébreux » qu'il était. Un vrai spartiate : peu de mots qui pourtant en disaient long.

La jeune femme ouvrit une bouteille d'Applejack pour fêter ça, et ils burent un grand verre d'alcool, au départ.

Règle n°1 chez les militaires : Faire la fête dès qu'une raison valable se présente (ça détend après les dures heures de combat). Règle n°2 : Avec de l'alcool fort, la fête.

* * *

Le départ fut salué par les bips enthousiastes des machines-paramètres de vol, trop heureuses de reprendre du service. Enfin, c'est ce dont Aiko, euphorique, avait l'impression. Les pilotes firent vrombir les moteurs nucléaires, et quatre navettes de liaison s'élevèrent par la trappe dans le plafond de l'aire de lancement militaire. Les cris de joie retentirent dans tout le bâtiment, et dans les bureaux ayants supervisés le départ. Même si c'était une routine, c'était toujours grisant de voir que le décollage s'est bien passé.

Quand ils sortirent de l'atmosphère martienne, une horde de jeunes recrues se jetèrent aux hublots : pour la plupart, c'était le baptême.

\- Alors ? demanda Kiruta à ses novices. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Une foule de cris de joie retentirent dans la salle.

Aiko, qui avait presque l'habitude de se balader dans l'espace, avait tout d'abord laissé ses camarades profiter de la vue. Elle gagna les hublots quelques dizaines de minutes après que la marée humaine eut libéré les fenêtres. Restant devant de longues minutes, la jeune femme admirait les étoiles et la froide nuit spatiale. Ce spectacle était si … puissamment intense et fort de souvenirs …

La première fois qu'elle était allée dans l'espace, c'était avec sa famille. Ils avaient passés une semaine de vacances sur 4D-3, car leur mère voulait profiter des sources chaudes après un long semestre de mission. Les trois enfants n'étaient pas très vieux : Jun devait avoir trois ans, Aiko, sept, et Victor un peu moins de douze. Le voyage avait été le moment que la petite fille avait préféré : le décollage était tellement grisant, le vol si impressionnant, et l'espace, si beau.

La famille Nakano avait plusieurs fois pris des vacances de ce type, et s'étaient déplacés avec un vaisseau de transport, ou avec le Galaxy Express. Mais l'immensité de l'univers était magique, et c'était un spectacle inlassable. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers la personne :

\- Ça va ? lui demanda Zero, l'air légèrement inquiet.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que … les souvenirs, tout ça …

\- Ouais, je comprends.

\- Comment ça se passe, les jeunes ? les interrompit Kiruta, joyeux (et ça, c'était rare).

\- Super, répondirent en cœur les deux militaires.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas officier ? interrogea le supérieur quand il vit les yeux rougis de la jeune femme.

\- Rien, Monsieur. Tout va très bien.

\- J'espère bien ! tonna le caporal, de bonne humeur. Profitez du voyage, les jeunes.

\- Merci Monsieur.

Kiruta tourna les talons, tout guilleret, et les deux jeunes en question pouffèrent en silence.

* * *

Voilà ...

Chapitre sans beaucoup d'action, mais bon, c'était pour le plaisir de voir Kiruta de bonne humeur :) (et ça, c'est pas souvent que ça arrive)

Le semaine prochaine (si j'y arrive, car je suis pas chez moi) nouveaux personnages !

Profitez de vos vacances pour ceux qui en ont, et bon courage pour les autres :3

Yase14

PS : dessin cette semaine !


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et Ichirô qui arrive ! Et Zero est là aussi ! (car cette fiction est un fourre-tout monstre, que je n'ai aucune excuse, et que c'est un bordel pas possible ici, pardon). Petite tentative de justification : Zero est là car cette histoire est une lecture alternative à la fanfic que je prépare sur son OAV à lui, et que même si c'est dans l'univers du film, et bien yolo. Et pour Haya, ... c'est la frustration dans l'attente de Zero Desigze. Meilleure justification foireuse ever.  
Ne vous prenez pas la tête et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Yase14

Musique : T.M. Revolution / Time to smash ! (Disk War opening)

* * *

Chapitre 12

* * *

Une heure de trajet et un saut en Warp plus tard, les navettes se posèrent dans la station orbitale. Trois garnisons s'étaient réunies dans la base, et il y avait un monde fou. On installa les jeunes dans leurs dortoirs, et on leur laissa la fin d'après-midi pour récupérer et visiter la base. C'était des chambres de cinq, et la jeune femme fut placée avec quatre autres recrues : Claire, un androïde de verre, Freia, une jeune femme plutôt discrète, ainsi que Miru et Lélan, deux jumelles, originaires de Yami-Yami qui s'étaient engagées peu de temps avant.

Aiko s'était plutôt bien entendue avec elles durant le séjour : les quatre femmes étaient vraiment gentilles. Chacune avait son petit caractère : Claire était timide et douce Freia aimait dessiner tandis que les deux sœurs étaient plus extraverties, mais n'étaient jamais d'accord.

Le soir-même, pour repas, tous les novices avaient étés rassemblés dans un amphi immense. Avant de manger, les entraineurs avaient prévu de répartir les trois cents gamins en équipes. Sur une scène surélevée, se trouvaient plusieurs instructeurs. Ils devaient être une dizaine, et, quand toutes les recrues furent réunies dans l'amphithéâtre principal pour la répartition, chacun déclina son nom et matricule.

* * *

Il en restait encore trois : avant Kiruta, devaient se présenter deux autres gradés, qui avaient étés assignés au poste. Deux jeunes, une femme et un homme. L'un après l'autre, ils s'étaient avancés sur l'estrade :

\- Bonjour à tous, avait annoncé la jeune femme blonde. Je suis le capitaine Itsuki Almighty, et j'étais le commandant du Himiko. Aujourd'hui, je suis retraitée, et je suis instructrice dans ce centre. Enchantée.

Elle était jeune, pour une retraitée. La femme avait des cheveux mi-longs blonds, une combinaison moulante jaune et noire, et elle avait du charme. Jun aurait même dit « Sexy ».

Lui, devait avoir une trentaine d'années, et portait l'uniforme classique, dans les tons verts bouteilles, avec les revers rouges. Brun, l'homme était séduisant et très charismatique.

\- Salut, salut ! s'exclama-t-il avec un petit geste. Je suis Ichiro Haya, tireur d'élite de Gaia. C'est moi qui vous ferais faire vos activités de tirs. Je suis Zero Desigze depuis deux ans. _Nice to meet you !_ ajouta l'homme avec un clin d'œil enjôleur.

Il avait séduit la foule, ça, c'était fait. C'était au tour du dernier instructeur de passer :

\- Je suis le colonel Kiruta, entama leur supérieur et chef de garnison.

Il fit son petit discours, droit comme un piquet militaire en uniforme, l'air très professionnel et sérieux. Lui, il était limite flippant tant il était raide.

 _A côté des deux jeunes, Kiruta faisait vraiment tache_ , remarquèrent les deux amis, en chuchotant. Zero et Aiko rirent discrètement. C'est vrai que le Kiruta, il avait bien atteint la cinquantaine, alors à côté des deux petits jeunes …

* * *

Les activités débutèrent le lendemain : Zero et Aiko étaient dans l'équipe F, dont Haya était le référent. Ils commencèrent par un stage de tir en extérieur sur cibles mouvantes : chacun leur tour, les trente jeunes se relayèrent dans les tourelles factices installées à la périphérie de la base militaire, et ils mitraillèrent toute la matinée des cibles qui tournaient sur une boucle autour de la station.

C'était amusant, mais Haya avait décidé de jouer au beau gosse avec toutes les recrues féminines, et passa sa matinée à toutes les complimenter. A chaque fois que l'homme s'approchait d'elle, Aiko se raidissait et maudissait ce Zero Desigze entreprenant. Trop – entreprenant. Quand Zero remarqua l'attitude qu'avait l'instructeur à l'égard de son amie, il attendit un peu, mais s'agaça vite, et se leva pour réprimander leur professeur :

\- Monsieur, arrêtez. Vous voyez bien qu'elle n'aime pas ça !

\- Oh … s'attendrit Haya. C'est ta petite copine ? Tu serais jaloux c'est ça ? demanda-t-il avec une mimique étonnée et enjôleuse. Pas de souci mon grand, je ne suis pas gêné par l'homosexualité.

L'instructeur saisit Zero par le menton et l'embrassa fougueusement sur la bouche. Le jeune militaire vira au rouge. Ils furent séparés par l'intervention d'Aiko, qui administra un violent coup de poing dans le ventre d'Haya.

\- Ça suffit maintenant, gronda-t-elle.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son ami et darda sur lui un regard réprobateur :

\- Je sais me défendre seule, souffla la militaire, mais merci d'avoir pris les devants.

\- Eh bien, eh bien jeune fille, se mit à rire l'instructeur, vous aurez deux cent pompes à faire, tout de suite s'il vous plaît. On ne frappe pas son prof comme ça.

\- Aucun problème.

Elle s'allongea dans un coin de la pièce, et enchaîna ses pompes sans broncher. La jeune femme avait l'habitude, c'était juste cent pompes de plus que son entraînement quotidien.

* * *

\- Il est dingue ce type ! râla Zero à la pause repas. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, de me sauter dessus comme un dingue ! C'est un pervers débauché ! De quel droit …

\- On est là pour deux semaines, grommela Aiko. Faut pas qu'on commence à lui chercher des noises ou on est mal barrés.

\- T'as raison.

Il replongea sur son assiette en écumant de rage. Le jeune homme était vraiment en colère.

\- Mais dis-moi, reprit Aiko avec un sourire espiègle, ta première expérience gay ?

\- Ta gueule, lui répondit-il en riant.

Zero s'était un peu détendu. Ils finirent leur repas sans réel problème, et retournèrent aux stages prévus pour le reste de la journée.

Ils eurent des activités d'entraînements toute l'après-midi. Kiruta était le suivant sur le programme. Les jeunes de l'équipe F endurèrent trois heures de musculation et de leur instructeur hurlant. Les recrues qui survécurent (c'est-à-dire 100% bien heureusement) se traînèrent hors de la salle à la force de leurs muscles endoloris.

* * *

Alors ...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, et que je n'aurai choqué personne avec la micro-scène yaoi (bon, pour un baiser ...) mais ça me faisait bien rire ... Et ce n'est rien de concret 3

Et je suis désolée d'avoir fait de Haya une sorte de playboy (me tapez pas !) mais voilà ...

Merci beaucoup et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

PS : pour Katia - J'essayerai d'en faire d'autre si je trouve des idées sympa :)

PPS : Dessin !


	13. Chapter 13

Hello

Pardon pour le retard, mais j'étais coupée du web (et ça c'est difficile). Donc je met le treizième chapitre maintenant, et le quatorzième mercredi.

Encore désolée ^^

Yase

Musique : Tia / Nameless lonely blues (Endless Odyssey ending)

Pour Flo.

* * *

Chapitre 13

* * *

Les deux semaines défilèrent à un rythme hallucinant. Entre les journées éreintantes, et le peu de moments de pause, ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer. Aiko passait le plus clair de son temps avec Zero en journée, et veillait un peu avec sa chambrée (mais ne se couchait pas à des heures impossibles non plus, car ils avaient VRAIMENT besoin de récupérer. Les activités étaient épuisantes. Surtout celles de Kiruta).

A la fin du « séjour », les instructeurs informèrent leurs élèves que la veille du départ, leur après-midi de stage serait raccourcie, car une soirée était organisée. Zero avait pris de l'avance, et invité son amie dès l'annonce de la fête.

En sortant d'une bonne douche, la jeune femme se vêtit d'un débardeur et d'un short. Elle devait enfiler la robe de sa mère, et ça l'effrayait un peu.

Elle ouvrit la porte pour récupérer la robe dans son placard, et reçut un oreiller en plein visage.

\- Wasted! s'écria Lélan qui lui avait lancé le coussin.

\- Tu t'habilles comment pour ce soir ? lui demanda Claire, bien plus calme.

La jeune femme renvoya son coussin à la Ténébreuse, et sortit la robe.

\- Très classe !

\- Elle est jolie …

\- Merci …

\- Mets-la ! On veut voir !

Les cinq femmes s'étaient tout de suite entendues, et on aurait dit une bande de gamines quand elles discutaient de leurs vies respectives.

Aiko se renferma dans la salle de bain et passa la robe. Elle lâcha ses cheveux tressés, qui retombèrent en vagues brunes sur ses épaules.

La jeune femme se regarda dans la glace : ce n'était pas elle, Aiko l'orpheline militaire surbookée, mais une vraie femme, belle et séduisante qu'elle vit dans le miroir. La robe était longue jusqu'aux chevilles. Constituée d'un bustier gris perle, la partie basse de la robe bleue pâle était en velours léger, et deux couches de volants en tulle se superposaient. S'ajoutaient à cela des manches bouffantes blanches reliées simplement par un ruban noir au bustier. Aiko passa une écharpe noire autours de son cou. Elle s'observa encore un peu dans le miroir, toujours intriguée par son reflet. Etait-ce vraiment elle ?

Quand la jeune militaire sortit de la salle d'eau, elle convoqua un concert de compliment et de sourires admiratifs.

\- Arrêtez, rougissait-elle, c'est gênant !

* * *

Quand Zero frappa à la porte, il ne restait plus qu'elle dans la chambre. La jeune femme ouvrit timidement, et le militaire crut avoir une hallucination : Aiko était devenue une nymphe vivante. Il la connaissait depuis longtemps, et suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas le genre de personne qui aimait se rendre belle à l'aide de cosmétiques et de vêtements. Pour Aiko, tant que c'était fonctionnel, ça allait.

\- Mademoiselle, vous êtes magnifique, sourit Zero en lui tendant sa main.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! rougit-elle.

Ils se rendirent dans l'amphi, reconverti en salle de bal. Une collation était servie, puis ils dansèrent sur la musique douce qui sortait des enceintes.

 _It's the nameless lonely blues…_ chantait la sono.

Une main sur l'épaule de Zero, la jeune femme suivait son cavalier, raide comme un balai. Le stress de faire un mauvais pas, de faire une boulette.

\- Essaye de te détendre, tout va bien, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Aiko le regarda dans les yeux, et lui sourit.

\- Je ne te garantis rien.

Ils dansaient doucement, au rythme de la musique et petit à petit, son taux d'angoisse baissait. Elle finit par se laisser aller et fut vraiment heureuse d'être là, dans les bras de son ami, et de partager ce moment de danse simple et tendre avec lui.

* * *

La jeune femme était devant un hublot, et attendait Zero, qui cherchait de quoi boire. Il était tard, mais beaucoup de monde se trouvait encore dans la salle.

\- Mademoiselle, vous êtes superbe, énonça une voix dans son dos.

Haya était en costume de parade, en noir à galons dorés. Il la regardait avec des yeux vifs, mais pas avides. Très policé en fait.

\- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mais mon ami va revenir et …

\- Ce n'est pas grave, il ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur.

Il la saisit par la main, et l'attira contre lui. Ils dansèrent un moment, quand Aiko aperçut Zero, de l'autre côté de la salle, resté figé sur place à la vue du « couple ».

\- Désolée, je dois y aller, dit-elle en le repoussant.

\- Oh non, princesse. Je ne vous laisserai pas vous échapper.

A ces mots, l'homme passa sa main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa tendrement. L'autre main posée sur la hanche de la jeune femme, il la retenait contre lui sans en avoir l'air.

\- Laissez-moi.

Elle le repoussa plus brutalement que la fois précédente, et couru vers Zero.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? l'interrogea le jeune homme, très en colère.

\- Embrassée seulement.

Le militaire posa son verre sur une table, et embrassa la jeune femme avec fougue. Il avait attendu trop longtemps pour qu'on la lui enlève. Il l'aimait bien trop pour ça. C'était SA Aiko.

* * *

C'était le chapitre mignon ^^

Un peu d'amour dans un monde de brutes ...

Merci et à mercredi ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Hey !

V'là la suite ^^ Retour de stage, et journée pendant laquelle Jun et Aiko profitent du soleil, parce qu'un peu d'amour et de bonheur dans ce monde de brutes, ça fait toujours du bien :3

Bonne lecture !

Yase

Remix de l'opening d'Albator 78 (je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je l'écoute d'ailleurs ...)

* * *

Chapitre 14

* * *

Les navettes de liaisons partirent en direction de Mars le lendemain matin à huit heures précises. La jeune femme avait fait ses adieux à ses colocataires, et était montée dans le vaisseau immatriculé ZX-56 avec Zero une heure avant le départ. Elle n'avait pas recroisé Haya depuis la veille, et n'avait nullement envie de revoir le Zero Desigze avant de partir. Heureusement, son ami avait eu la politesse de ne pas évoquer ce qui était arrivé le soir précédent.

Il y eut quelques turbulences pendant le vol (ils croisèrent un nuage de meteo-shells), mais pas de complications dommageables. Le saut en Warp fut secoué, mais la navette arriva à bon port trois bonnes heures plus tard. Les jeunes soldats furent libérés de leur service journalier, et tous rentrèrent chez eux.

Zero déposa Aiko chez elle, et la militaire fut accueillie par un Jun heureux de retrouver sa grande sœur.

* * *

La jeune femme décida d'emmener son frère se promener, le lendemain. Ils marchaient dans les rues de la capitale, en discutant du stage qu'elle avait fait durant les deux semaines précédentes.

Plusieurs visites se présentaient à eux, et ils arrêtèrent leur choix sur la RATP*. Ils visitèrent l'institution, qui conservait les espèces aquatiques de la Terre qu'ils avaient pu sauver. Sur Mars, il n'y avait pas de l'eau naturellement, donc pas de poissons et d'espèces sous-marines. Le bâtiment et le parc étaient immense, et un nombre conséquent d'espèces y avaient été conservées : des poissons d'eau douce, d'eau de mer, des algues, des coraux, des requins, des otaries, des morses, des tortues, des pingouins, des dauphins, … Certains bassins étaient gargantuesques, et rassemblaient plusieurs dizaines d'espèces.

Quand on pensait à tous les animaux qui étaient réunis, on pouvait se dire que c'était vraiment cruel de les garder enfermés. D'ailleurs, c'était quelque chose qu'Aiko condamnait. Mais soudainement, alors qu'elle admirait la nage lente et harmonieuse d'une otarie, les paroles du pirate qu'elle gardait lui revinrent en mémoire :

« _J'ai détruit la Terre_ ».

Ceci expliquait cela. C'était pour cette raison que tous ces pauvres animaux étaient emprisonnés dans ces immenses cages.

Quand on regardait le nombre d'espèces regroupées, on s'interrogeait sur la manière dont les scientifiques avaient réussi à en sauver autant. Ces personnes avaient certainement mis délibérément leurs vies en danger pour tenter de sauver un maximum de créatures originaires de la Terre.

La jeune femme trouvait toujours abject l'enfermement de ces pauvres animaux dans des cages, mais comprenait à présent les raisons qui poussaient certains humains à le faire.

On pouvait trouver beaucoup d'espèces semblables sur d'autres planètes, mais aucune ne serait identiques à celles de la Terre : par exemple, la baleine volante de Diane ressemblait en tout point à une baleine bleue de la planète des humains. Cependant, elle n'a pas les mêmes habitudes alimentaires, elle est violette et VOLE. Les baleines bleues ne volent pas.

* * *

Jun était vraiment heureux d'avoir pu visiter le Musée océanographique avec sa sœur.

\- C'était dément, tu as vu la taille que faisait la reproduction de baleine ?

\- Celle suspendue au plafond du hall ?

\- Oui ! Elle était énorme !

\- Et tu as regardé les reconstitutions de navires dans le Musée ?

\- Ouais ! J'ai envie de faire des maquettes maintenant !

\- Passe ton bac, on verra après, rit la jeune femme.

\- Oh, c'est bon, je vais l'avoir, mon bac !

Ils se chamaillèrent pendant plusieurs minutes à ce sujet, avant d'aller s'acheter un repas bien mérité dans un café sur l'esplanade de la RATP.

Le frère et la sœur passèrent un week-end mémorable : du beau temps, les musées qu'ils visitèrent, de bons repas, et des délires à la pelle. Ils avaient mis de l'argent de côté pour des week-ends comme celui-ci, et ç'avait été une réussite complète. Le dimanche soir, quand il fallut envisager de retourner au lycée ou à la caserne, c'était la démotivation la plus totale. Fatigués de leurs deux jours de pause, Aiko et Jun s'étaient effondrés sur le tapis du salon en rentrant.

\- Qui fait la bouffe ce soir ? demanda l'adolescent.

\- Oh merde, j'ai une flemme de malade.

\- Tu veux qu'on commande quelque chose ?

\- On a plus le budget, là. Et y'a des patates dans le frigo.

Ils mangèrent donc des patates.

* * *

Ce fut un véritable bonheur de retrouver la caserne après deux semaines de stages : les bonnes odeurs du vestiaire, les douches, un Kiruta de bonne humeur (comme à son habitude), les heures debout à patrouiller, les horaires de garde interminables, … Néanmoins, la jeune femme avait hâte de retourner en cellule 999. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, et elle avait envie d'en savoir plus sur la manière dont il avait détruit la Terre. Elle avait même apporté une bouteille d'Eggnogs, et était plutôt fière de sa préparation. Il ne serait pas bu chaud, mais c'était déjà ça.

\- Bonjour ! le salua joyeusement la militaire en entrant dans la geôle.

\- Ça faisait longtemps … constata le pirate, imperturbable.

Ils discutèrent un bon moment, autours de l'Eggnogs de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle l'avait fait, mais il eut l'air d'apprécier.

C'était leur petit rituel, un verre d'alcool en discutant. Aiko lui posa ses questions, et inversement elle lui raconta une partie de son stage, et lui, relata ses souvenirs en tant que capitaine de l'Arcadia. Un moment calme et agréable, dans une geôle miteuse de la Coalition.

*RATP : Reconstitution d'une Aqua-faune Terrestre Protégée

* * *

Oui, la petite astérisque est un vieux réflexe ^^ Mais j'avais pas encore trouvé l'endroit pour en mettre un :)

Il y a un dessin prévu pour cette semaine, que je mettrai incessamment sous peu ...

Merci, et à mercredi ! (j'espère avoir du réseau ...)


	15. Chapter 15

Pardon pour le retard !

Le quinzième chapitre, un tournant de l'histoire ...

Bonne lecture !

Yase

Musique : AKO / Kyoumu densen (Another english opening version)

* * *

Chapitre 15

* * *

Aiko était rentrée un peu plus tôt, et n'attendait pas son frère avant un moment. Sa journée s'était bien passée, elle était certes un peu fatiguée d'avoir patrouillé plusieurs heures de suite, mais les recrues avaient eu une simulation de vol et de mécanique en station spatiale. La militaire, qui voulait servir sur un vaisseau dès que son frère pourrait vivre seul avait adoré. C'était tellement grisant d'être en apesanteur, et même si le but de l'exercice était de rétablir la gravité artificielle, il était suffisamment long pour que les recrues profitent un bon moment de la gravité 0.

La jeune femme était passée dans la cellule 999, où on l'avait officiellement affectée, avait laissé une bouteille de whisky au capitaine pirate, et lui avait raconté l'exercice. Elle était tellement excitée qu'elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux quand elle en parlait, et le pirate en avait souri intérieurement.

Zero l'avait invitée à boire un coup pendant la pause. Ils avaient discutés plein de choses, (mais surtout de l'exercice) autours d'un verre d'alcool. Ils avaient beau être amis depuis longtemps, les deux soldats avaient toujours des choses à se raconter, même s'ils parlaient de tout et rien. Leurs vies en général, l'armée, leurs joies, leurs peines, leurs problèmes …

La militaire était rentrée, légère d'avoir passé une aussi bonne journée. En arrivant, elle s'était fait un thé, avait réglé les factures en retard avec sa paye qui venait de tomber, tout allait bien.

Elle était dans le salon, et jouait de son alto dans le plus grand des calmes. Elle poussait l'archet, puis le ramenait à la pointe, et les cordes donnaient un joli son fluide, une musique douce pourtant très entrainante.

Le téléphone sonna. La jeune femme posa son instrument sur le canapé, et décrocha.

\- Aiko ?

\- Tadashi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- On a un problème ! Traverse des Rochers. Une bande de tarés nous est tombée dessus et … AH !

On entendit des coups, un effroyable craquement, et enfin le silence.

\- Bip _– Bip – Bip_ ! fit le téléphone.

La militaire enfila ses chaussures, et sortit de l'appartement en courant. Elle traversa la route sans regarder, manquant de se faire renverser, et couru le plus vite possible à la traverse. Son frère avait des ennuis.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle arrivait à bout de souffle dans la petite ruelle mal éclairée. Une bande de délinquants. Ils avaient l'air d'être drogués. La jeune femme en percuta un du plus fort qu'elle put. Elle chercha Jun des yeux : Tadashi et lui étaient en train de se faire tabasser. La militaire se jeta sur l'assaillant de son frère. Elle lui décocha un violent coup à la mâchoire, puis se saisit d'un tuyau qui traînait pour en assommer un autre. On ne voyait pas combien il y en avait, mais ils étaient beaucoup.

Jun se débattait au mieux, et avait repris espoir en voyant sa sœur arriver c'était la bande qui l'avait agressé une première fois quelques mois plus tôt, et qui avait juré de le tuer.

Aiko se battait comme une lionne : pieds, poing, elle volait d'un criminel à l'autre, mettant à profit son douloureux entraînement militaire pour les mettre au sol.

L'un d'eux parvint à la frapper à la tempe : elle vacilla, et chuta, la tête brouillée. L'homme la plaqua contre un mur, et essaya de l'étouffer. Tentant de rester consciente, la jeune femme se débattait et lui donnait des coups de pieds le plus fort possible. Il répliqua par un coup de poing particulièrement violent dans l'abdomen. La militaire cracha un filet de sang. Le mafieux sortit un couteau, et creusa une croix sur la joue gauche de la jeune femme. Elle hurla.

Ramenant ses forces le plus rapidement possible en espérant qu'il ne se mette pas dans la tête de la violer, Aiko mordit vivement la main de son agresseur, puis plaqua ses pieds contre le ventre de ce dernier, et poussa de toutes ses forces.

L'homme vola sur un bon mètre avant de rencontrer une poubelle. Tadashi vint aider la jeune femme à se relever. Quand elle se fut complètement remise, la militaire essaya d'étrangler un type qui se rapprochait dangereusement de son frère.

L'un la plaqua sur le sol humide, et la frappa au visage plusieurs fois. Un coup. Puis un autre. Encore un. Il était lourd, et Aiko n'arrivait pas à se dégager. Elle vit la tête de l'homme disparaître violemment : Jun l'avait attrapé, et tiré en arrière en hurlant :

\- LÂCHE MA SŒUR !

Cela parut très long, mais se déroula extrêmement vite. Les trois jeunes se voyaient assaillir de toutes parts, la bande comptant une bonne quinzaine de loubards qui se relevaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils tombaient.

Aiko remarqua que Tadashi arrivait à se rapprocher de l'embouchure de la ruelle, et elle courut vers lui :

\- Préviens la police ! cria-t-elle à l'adresse de l'ami de son frère.

\- D'accord !

Trois hommes tentèrent d'intercepter l'adolescent, mais la militaire leur boucha le passage et les renvoyèrent plus loin à grand renforts de coup de pieds.

Ils n'étaient plus que deux face à la bande de types qui leur voulait du mal. Aucun voisin n'avait été foutu d'appeler les flics, et aucun militaire en patrouille les avaient trouvés et aidés. Ils commençaient à fatiguer.

Elle remarqua cependant que celui qui avait l'air de diriger les opérations essayait de l'écarter de son frère, et qu'ils paraissaient moins nombreux.

La jeune femme aperçut l'adolescent, retenu par les cheveux par l'un des malfrats, celui qui devait être le chef de la bande. Elle fracassa l'homme dont elle s'occupait contre le mur, et se risqua à aller aider Jun.

Un autre la retint par la taille, et elle s'effondra, mais lui rendit un coup et le dégagea.

 _PAN !_

Un coup de feu était parti. La militaire vit son frère tomber au sol. Un trou béant dans la poitrine.

\- JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN ! hurla Aiko

* * *

Merci beaucoup

Il devrait y avoir quelque chose sur le blog, mais je ne pourrais pas le mettre avant ce week-end


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

* * *

Les loubards se retirèrent rapidement, conscients d'avoir attiré l'attention avec le coup de feu.

Aiko s'était précipité vers Jun. Ce dernier, une main sur la poitrine, empêchait le sang de s'échapper, en vain.

\- JUN RESTE AVEC MOI ! cria-t-elle, REGARDE MOI ! NE ME QUITTE PAS DES YEUX !

La jeune femme virait complètement folle. Elle savait pertinemment que son frère ne survivrait pas à une telle blessure s'il n'avait pas immédiatement l'aide d'un médecin. Elle contint l'hémorragie à mains nues, et saisit son téléphone. La militaire composa le numéro d'urgence en tremblant comme une feuille.

\- Ici service d'urgence, que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda-t-on.

\- Traverse des Rochers, mon frère vient de prendre un coup d'arme automatique dans la poitrine. S'il vous plaît, aidez-le !

Ella avait débité ça à toute vitesse.

\- Aiko, ce n'est … plus la peine … articula Jun.

Il tremblait, et la fixait, l'air terriblement triste.

\- Je t'aime. Je … n'aurais pas … vu le soleil une … dernière fois, … mais, il attendra. Il … se couchera plus tard. Je t' … ai…me…

Son regard sombra dans le néant.

Aiko hurla, laissa tomber le téléphone, qui se brisa, et prit son frère dans ses bras. Ses mouvements étaient fébriles, et elle l'enserrait en répétant :

\- JUN ! RESTE AVEC MOI ! JE N'AI QUE TOI ! REVEILLE-TOI ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! REVIENS ! RESTE AVEC MOI !

Mais le corps sans vie du jeune homme ne lui donnait aucune réponse.

Les hurlements des sirènes firent bientôt écho à ceux de la jeune femme. Des ambulanciers tentèrent de séparer Aiko du corps de son frère, mais elle ne le lâchait pas, et hurlait qu'il allait se réveiller, qu'il devait se réveiller, que c'était faux, …

Un policier parvint à la convaincre de laisser Jun aux médecins. Elle se débattait, et lui criait de la lâcher, mais il la garda fermement contre lui.

La militaire finit par arrêter de se débattre, et vit les ambulanciers emmener l'adolescent dans leur camion, le visage fermé. Le corps du jeune homme était couvert par un drap blanc.

La jeune femme tomba à genoux, les mains courant sur son visage, fébriles. Des larmes plein les yeux, elle répétait sans interruption le nom de son petit frère.

Le policier la couvrit d'une couverture, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il s'assit près d'elle et tenta de la calmer.

Il y parvint.

La militaire lui déclina son nom, celui de son frère, et lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Cela lui prit quelques minutes, puis elle se tut. Son regard se posa inévitablement vers l'ambulance, qui allait partir.

\- Est-ce que je peux aller le voir ?

\- Je peux vous laisser cinq minutes, mais pas plus.

\- Merci.

Elle se leva et avança doucement vers le camion. La jeune femme monta dans l'engin, et s'approcha du corps couvert d'un drap. Elle souleva ce dernier. Le corps pâle et froid de son frère lui apparut. Il paraissait calme.

Il était mort.

Un râle rauque s'échappa de sa gorge, et des larmes de ses yeux. Le policier observait la jeune femme de loin : elle s'était agenouillée à côté du lit, et sa tête était posée sur la poitrine de son frère.

\- Jun … souffla-t-elle entre deux sanglots, tu étais ma … raison de vivre, sans toi … je n'ai plus rien, reviens ... s'il-te-plaît … Ne me laisse pas seule, je t'en supplie …

Aiko se redressa et prit la main de son petit frère dans la sienne. Elle était froide.

\- Pourquoi ta main … est-elle si froide ? Tu as ton bac … à passer, reviens, tu deviendras un astronome … célèbre, reviens petit frère, … je t'aime, je ne te l'ai … pas assez dit, reviens … avec moi, continue de … me battre aux dés, de tirer la … langue en riant pour te … moquer de moi, de manger le soir … avec moi, ne me laisse pas seule, je n'avais que toi …

Le policier s'approcha d'elle, et posa une main sur son épaule. Il était temps d'y aller.

La jeune femme balaya une larme de sa manche, et se pencha une dernière fois sur le corps sans vie de son frère. Elle l'embrassa sur le front, et caressa sa joue, sa joue d'habitude si chaude. Elle était froide.

Le policier l'entraîna doucement mais fermement vers la sortie. Il la fit monter dans une voiture de service, et la conduisit au poste. Là, il l'amena à l'étage, dans une chambre de service. Il lui expliqua que c'était la procédure, qu'elle devait rester passer la nuit ici pour se reposer avant de faire sa déposition, car elle était éprouvée et traumatisée, donc pas en état de porter plainte, et que ce traumatisme aurait pu la conduire au suicide si elle rentrait chez elle. Or ils devaient avoir son témoignage pour commencer les recherches.

Puis l'homme la laissa seule. La jeune femme se recroquevilla dans un coin de la pièce, qui possédait un lit et un guéridon en plus d'une salle de bain. Aiko resta là sans bouger durant plusieurs heures. Il était probablement minuit passé quand elle s'allongea sur le lit, et trois heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne parvienne à s'endormir.

Sa nuit fut distraite par les souvenirs les plus violents qu'elle avait. La militaire revivait en boucle la mort de ses deux frères, en rêvant qu'on l'avait attachée et forcée à regarder encore et encore la disquette d'adieux de Victor, et entendait sans cesse le coup de feu et revoyait le regard de Jun quand il avait sombré.

* * *

Voilà qui change beaucoup de choses ...

Mes excuses pour ceux qui ne voulaient pas perdre Jun. ^^'

A mercredi

Musique : Porcelain Black / Pretty little Psycho


	17. Chapter 17

Hello !

Bon, vous vous en doutiez certainement, mais l'épisode d'aujourd'hui ne va pas être très joyeux ...

Bonne lecture quand même !

Musique : Dex & Daina - Fade

* * *

Chapitre 17

* * *

Elle avait fait sa déposition le lendemain tôt, et pu rentrer chez elle aux alentours de midi. Le commissariat avait prévenu la caserne que la militaire ne pourrait pas être là de la journée. Aiko avait entendu la voix de Kiruta, de l'autre bout du fil, qui s'était mis à râler, que ce n'était pas sérieux, qu'elle était une recrue qui venait d'arriver, et qu'ils auraient pu la destituer. Le policier qui téléphonait avait répondu le plus calmement possible que son petit frère avait été tué la nuit précédente, qu'elle était actuellement au bureau de police, et dans l'incapacité à assurer son service aujourd'hui. Le colonel s'était calmé, et avait dit qu'il trouverait une solution pour la remplacer.

La jeune femme tourna la clef dans la serrure de son appartement, et s'aperçut qu'elle ne l'avait pas fermé en partant. Rien ne témoignait du passage d'hypothétiques cambrioleurs, donc elle ne se fit pas de soucis. Elle retrouva la pièce à vivre comme elle l'avait laissé la veille : sa malle d'alto ouverte sur la table de la cuisine, son instrument posé sur le canapé, la casserole d'eau qui bouillonnait encore, et qui avait débordé.

Aiko nettoya sa cuisine, et se brûla en épongeant la flaque d'eau bouillante sur la cuisinière. Elle jura, ramena son doigt dans sa bouche et le suçota pour faire passer la douleur, tout en se dirigeant vers le lavabo pour enrayer la brûlure. Les larmes montèrent, et la militaire finit par éclater en sanglots alors qu'elle passait son doigt sous l'eau froide.

Après avoir tout séché, la jeune femme s'assit sur son canapé. Elle vit son alto à côté d'elle, et ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle se leva, attrapa son archet, posa l'instrument sur son épaule et les crins de la baguette sur les cordes.

Elle tira quelques notes décousues, puis commença à jouer.

Au début, les sons étaient graves, lents, et la militaire suivait ses doigts des yeux. Petit à petit, son regard se détachait, ou se mélangeait, et les notes devenaient de plus en plus fortes, rapides et violentes. Ses doigts couraient à une vitesse folle sur le manche, son archet volait d'une corde à l'autre, tirait et poussait violemment sur les pauvres fils qui soutenaient tant bien que mal la puissance des coups. Elle s'énervait sur son instrument, parfois, c'était des morceaux de musiques connues, comme du Bach ou du Mozart, mais des fois, elle improvisait complètement. Elle passait du mélancolique morceau _Träume_ de Wagner, pour partir d'un coup sec sur des sonorités bien plus agressives et rapides. Toute sa colère passait par la musique. Parfois infiniment triste et mélancolique, elle pouvait se révéler meurtrière et explosive.

Quand les doigts de sa main gauche furent rongés au point qu'elle saigne, la jeune femme conclut son morceau. Elle s'effondra dans son canapé.

* * *

Elle se coucha sans manger. Un profond dégoût de la vie était venu et lui tordait le ventre d'une main de fer. La douleur était trop grande pour être contenue dans son seul corps.

Le lendemain, la militaire se prépara, et partit faire son service. Elle arriva avec deux bonnes heures d'avance, et les occupa en allant frapper des sacs dans la salle d'entraînement. Frapper, frapper et encore frapper. Ses articulations rougissaient, viraient parfois au bleu, ses doigts encore fragiles de la veille criaient au supplice, mais la jeune femme ne le sentait pas. Elle ne voulait pas le sentir. Sa colère était trop grande.

Kiruta fut plutôt conciliant avec elle. Il l'envoya patrouiller avec son escouade comme à l'accoutumée, et tout se passa pour le mieux. Seulement, la militaire avait cessé de parler, et quand on lui posait une question, elle répondait par monosyllabes.

Les soldats de son bataillon n'avaient pas été prévenus de quoi que ce soit, et avaient continués d'agir comme ils le faisaient quand rien n'était arrivé. Aiko avait eu du mal à le supporter, mais ne voulait pas montrer la souffrance qu'elle contenait tant bien que mal en elle. C'était sa douleur, et elle ne voulait pas faire souffrir d'autres personnes.

Zero vint la chercher à midi, alors qu'elle était assise sur l'un des bancs des vestiaires.

\- Aiko, avait commencé le jeune homme, tu viens ? On devait aller manger ensemble.

La jeune femme releva le visage vers lui, les yeux dans le vague, sa joue désormais barrée d'une cicatrice qui n'était pas effaçable.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé ? s'exclama le militaire.

Elle ne répondit pas, cherchant des yeux quelque chose dans l'invisible. Zero s'était assis auprès d'elle, et l'avait entouré de son bras dans un geste protecteur.

\- Ça va aller … souffla-t-il.

\- Non …

Le jeune homme passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux d'Aiko, et la força tendrement à tourner le visage vers lui. Il planta son regard dans les yeux verts et atones de la jeune femme.

\- On est là pour t'aider, ça va s'arranger. S'il-te-plaît, écoute. Il n'y a aucune blessure qui ne peut être soignée.

\- Jun est mort.

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton froid, vide, glacé. La jeune femme repoussa doucement mais fermement son ami, se leva, et sortit de la pièce.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement, et passa sa pause à frapper des sacs comme elle l'avait fait le matin même. Quand il fut l'heure de reprendre le service, la militaire se dirigea vers la cellule 999.

Aiko garda la pièce un quart d'heure, pour s'assurer que Kiruta ne passait pas faire de ronde, puis tourna la clef dans la serrure.

\- Bonjour, la salua le pirate.

\- 'Jour.

Elle croisa son regard, mais s'en détourna, et alla s'assoir dans un coin de la geôle. Le pirate l'avait suivi des yeux, se demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, la jeune femme résista un court instant, avant de lâcher prise et de se laisser emporter par les larmes. Ça faisait trop mal de lutter.

Cependant, il n'y avait qu'ici qu'elle était arrivée à laisser libre cours à sa douleur.

* * *

Merci beaucoup :3

Et à mercredi pour la suite


	18. Chapter 18

Hellow !

Petit chapitre qui m'a fait très bizarre quand je l'ai corrigé °/°

Donc bah, voilà, je vous laisse, et je vais m'enterrer dans un trou, comme Blaine DeBeers, car ça me semble la meilleure chose à faire.

Bonne lecture :3

Musique : Fragile Dreams / Stand next to me (game BO)

* * *

Chapitre 18

* * *

\- Aiko ?

L'homme était toujours attaché et ne pouvait pas s'approcher d'elle. Et qu'est-ce que ça l'embêtait.

\- Aiko ? Que se passe-t-il ?

La jeune femme releva le nez, des mèches batifolant devant ses yeux rougis. Elle tenait sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Jun … Jun … il est …

Le pirate avait décidé d'être patient avec elle. Sa geôlière semblait au plus mal.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Jun … arme … sang … corps …

Elle articulait péniblement des mots sans trop d'autre logique qu'un champ lexical brutal. En cherchant un sens à cet enchaînement de mots, Harlock arriva à une première conclusion.

\- Il est blessé ?

\- Mort, … il est … mort …

Le pirate fut extrêmement mal à l'aise. La pauvre. Lui, il n'avait plus de famille depuis bien longtemps. Mais il comprenait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. C'était difficile de perdre la dernière personne qui comptait pour vous.

\- Venez, approchez-vous.

Elle fit un signe de négation avec sa tête. Ses cheveux voltigèrent. Elle voulait juste pleurer.

Aiko n'était pas arrivée à pleurer quand elle était rentrée. L'appartement lui avait inspiré encore plus de désespoir : Jun faisait vivre la maison. Elle s'était attendue à le voir assis dans la cuisine, ou en train de préparer le repas.

Quand elle était arrivée à la caserne, son travail et sa rage l'avaient accaparée toute la matinée. La militaire avait attendu de faire sa garde, car elle savait que la cellule du pirate était un endroit calme et où elle serait tranquille.

\- Si, venez.

Elle refusa une seconde fois, mais finit par céder. C'était rare que le prisonnier ait un regard si doux : d'habitude, son œil était tranchant comme une lame.

Aiko se leva doucement, légèrement tremblante, et s'approcha d'Harlock. Que lui voulait-elle ?

La jeune femme se trouvait à quelques centimètres du détenu. Ce dernier tira un peu sur ses chaînes, leurs visages se frôlant presque. Il planta son œil dans les siens.

\- Vous êtes quelqu'un de fort, vous allez arriver à surmonter cette épreuve, aussi horrible soit-elle. Vous me le promettez ?

Elle se figea, mais ne résista pas bien longtemps. La militaire, en dépit de tous ses principes de droiture martiale, passa ses bras autours du torse de l'homme et l'étreignit avec force.

Elle ne comptait le lâcher sous aucun prétexte.

Ce dernier s'abstint de justesse de la repousser, éberlué par le geste de sa geôlière. Il respira, et ne chercha pas à se dégager, se disant qu'elle en avait probablement besoin.

\- Jun … Jun est mort, pleura-t-elle, le visage enfoui contre la poitrine du pirate.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il … Tadashi m'a … appelé, et … ces enfoirés … on s'est battus, … Tadashi est allé … police … sauf que … connard a tiré … balle dans … poitrine … sang … mort … Jun …

Le prisonnier ne saisissait qu'un mot sur deux, mais comprenait très bien de quoi il en retournait. Le petit frère de sa geôlière s'était fait tirer dessus par un taré. La pauvre était détruite. Aiko …

\- Jun … c'est ma faute … j'aurais dû le protéger plus … ce mec devrait crever aussi … je n'ai plus rien … plus rien … Mon frère … c'était ma raison de vivre …

Le pirate pencha légèrement sa tête pour la poser contre celle de la militaire. Il était plus ou moins limité en mouvements par ses chaînes.

C'était étrange, cela devait faire presque un siècle qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact humain de cette sorte. Harlock n'était pas d'un naturel très émotif, il était même plutôt du genre insensible quand il s'y mettait, mais encore maintenant, il avait du mal à réaliser son geste. Le pirate était en train de consoler une jeune femme détruite par la mort de son frère. Femme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques semaines. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Etait-ce le siècle qu'il venait de passer en prison qui avait fait de lui cette espèce de nounours ? Oh merde … que se passait-il … ?

Il était peut-être juste en manque de contact humain après tout.

\- Allez, calmez-vous … ce n'est pas de votre faute, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Et puis vous êtes forte, vous allez surmonter ça.

\- Mais Jun … je ne vivais que parce qu'il était là.

\- Vous allez y arriver.

\- Il était la dernière chose qui me raccrochait à la vie, j'avais presque terminé de remonter la pente …

La jeune femme continua de serrer le pirate contre elle. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait lui briser les os, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher. La militaire avait besoin de ce contact.

Puis Aiko se détacha de l'homme. Elle retomba au sol.

\- Merci.

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire profondément triste.

\- Ce n'est rien.

La jeune femme sécha ses larmes, puis se releva. Elle avait l'air plus morte que vive, mais ne tremblait plus. Pleurer lui avait fait du bien. Savoir que quelqu'un était là pour elle, même si c'était un pirate maudit datant du siècle dernier, c'était rassurant (bien que ce soit une antiquité). Son regard fuyait l'œil unique du prisonnier. La militaire s'autorisa à revenir près de lui, et tergiversa un moment en elle-même, avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue rêche d'Harlock. Ce dernier resta figé, et la regarda s'enfuir en courant, après lui avoir souri.

La jeune femme … l'avait embrassé ? Mais il n'était pas un nounours !

* * *

Je suis en train de creuser ma tombe ...

C'est donc la gêne qui m'aura achevé, moi qui pensais que ce serait une articulation foireuse ...

Gyah, y'a pas de dessin ? mais ça fait longtemps qui y'en a pas eu ! je vais faire quelque chose alors ...

Merci encore, et à la semaine prochaine !


	19. Chapter 19

Hello

Phase déprime aujourd'hui. Et quand Aiko va mal ... ça ne se finit jamais au mieux.

Enfin bon, pour égayer un peu, deux petites références se sont glissées dans le texte. Bonne chance ^^ (tous les deux dans le milieu cinématographique ...) Celui qui trouve aura ... un verre avec Aiko ? Non, je ne vous incite pas à boire ...

Quoi qu'il en soit ...

Bonne lecture !

Yase

Musique : VFlower / GAME OVER

* * *

Chapitre 19

* * *

Aiko eut du mal à rentrer chez elle ce soir-là. Elle se rendit en bus jusqu'au centre-ville, et se balada un bon moment dans les allées éclairées par les lampadaires. C'était plutôt joli, mais elle n'y prêtait guère attention. Dans une rue, un restaurant japonais lui inspira un peu d'intérêt, et son ventre commençant à crier famine, la jeune femme se laissa tenter par une soupe de nouilles. Avalant ses pâtes pensivement, le regard de la militaire se déporta sur les bouteilles d'alcools que le tenancier avait sur son comptoir. Elle en commanda une.

Après avoir payé son repas, la jeune femme continua de se promener en ville, d'un pas vif dans la nuit martienne relativement froide. Elle voulait voir l'horizon. Malheureusement pour elle, une bonne partie de la capitale était dans une fosse creusée pour y conserver l'oxygène. La militaire se dirigea vers la zone de la ville abritant la plus haute tour, et rentra dans le bâtiment. On essaya de la retenir, mais elle le leur demanda poliment (à grand coups d'injures si l'on peut rectifier), et escalada les escaliers à grands pas. Elle arriva au sommet de la tour. La planète rouge était très rocheuse, et sa nuit plutôt bleutée. Un peu éméchée, Aiko ouvrit la fenêtre, et s'accouda à la balustrade au bord du vide. Elle admirait le paysage, les cheveux battus par des vents violents à cette altitude, mais ça, elle n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était ne plus penser à rien, et oublier tout ce qui arrivait. L'alcool aidait bien : la jeune femme termina sa bouteille de saké et allongea le bras dans le vide, avant de lâcher le goulot.

Plus qu'à prier pour qu'il n'y ait personne en dessous.

Elle avait certes un peu de difficultés à respirer, l'oxygène était balayé dans tous les sens par le vent, et il y avait beaucoup de poussières dans l'air.

La sécurité avait été appelée, et la firent descendre de la tour du Conseil. « Ce n'était pas un endroit pour le public », lui avait-on dit. La jeune femme, pleine de panache (ou alors elle était juste complètement bourrée, mais ça personne ne le saura) leur répondit d'une manière très classe qu'elle n'était pas le Common Wealth, et que le Conseil n'étaient qu'une bande de pédants complètement séniles, de toutes manières. Elle sortit par elle-même, sans qu'on ait besoin de la mettre dehors par la force. En y réfléchissant, la militaire se demanda ce qui lui avait pris.

Peu importe.

Au final, il ne restait plus qu'elle, au milieu de la ville grouillante malgré l'heure tardive. La jeune femme suivait la route que ses pas traçaient sans se préoccuper de la destination finale de son voyage. Ses jambes décidaient de marcher, et elle les accompagnait. Parfois, prise d'un moment de folie, Aiko enchaînait deux-trois pas de danse au beau milieu du trottoir.

Si ça gênait les passants, tant pis.

Et merde d'abord.

Elle allait mal, il lui semblait que toutes les choses auxquelles elle tenait s'étaient évanouies. Son seul besoin pour le moment était d'oublier les tragiques évènements qui lui étaient arrivés.

\- Mademoiselle, vous avez besoin d'aide ? lui demanda un passant.

\- Non, tout va très bien. Merci, répondit-elle en souriant.

Son mensonge lui tira des larmes. Mais elle n'en tint pas compte.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, la jeune femme fut prise d'une grande fatigue, et son pas se fit plus chancelant. Bien qu'Aiko soit assez consciente quand elle était éméchée, son pied rencontra malencontreusement une aspérité, et elle trébucha.

\- Holà officier ! retentit une voix que la militaire connaissait.

Merde, à qui était cette voix, déjà ?

\- Que fait une jeune fille en ville, si tard, et wow … alcoolisée ?

Le visage se précisa, et de ses souvenirs brumeux, sortit un nom : Haya. Ichiro Haya.

Le militaire fut poli, et lui proposa de lui offrir un verre. Ce n'était pas raisonnable, mais Aiko accepta. Ils descendirent dans une ruelle un peu plus loin, l'homme l'aidant à marcher droit, et ils entrèrent dans un bar un peu miteux. La jeune femme râla sur l'apparence du lieu, pour s'entendre répondre « _On ne juge pas un homme au bar qu'il fréquente, mais au nombre de verres qu'il boit_ » et une blague évidente sur le fait qu'elle ne tenait pas l'alcool ce qui était plutôt faux vu le nombre de verres qu'elle avait pris. Quand elle les lui énuméra pour contrer sa plaisanterie (ne jamais se moquer d'Aiko quand elle a bu), un rapide calcul permit à Haya de savoir qu'elle devait avoir un peu moins d'un gramme et demi d'alcool dans le sang. Bon, pour elle, ce serait jus de fruit. La militaire lui reprocha son choix, mais il le justifia bien vite :

\- Vous avez trop bu, et le fructose aide à évacuer l'alcool.

\- J'vous emmerde.

Elle tenta de lui donner un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Pas très fort et un peu mal visé. L'homme lui répondit par un sourire amusé. Elle était mignonne.

\- J'en profite pour m'excuser de mon comportement la dernière fois. Mais la tête de votre copain était vraiment drôle.

\- Vous êtes un connard. Il a failli faire une attaque.

Haya avala une gorgée du cognac qu'il avait commandé. Il posa son regard sur la jeune femme qui rechignait sur son jus de fruit, et qui lorgnait dangereusement sur les bouteilles de la vitrine, derrière le comptoir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas en juger, vous ne me connaissez pratiquement pas.

\- Oui, mais je sais quand même que vous avez une meilleure droite, quand vous allez bien.

\- Mon frère est mort.

Un peu gêné, Haya lui présenta ses condoléances, puis se concentra sur son verre. Il s'était rendu compte de l'impolitesse de ses propos.

\- Vous savez, c'est difficile de vivre la mort d'un proche, mais je suis certain que votre frère ne voudrait pas que vous fassiez ça. L'alcool n'est pas une solution.

\- J'aimerai bien vous y voir.

J'ai perdu toute ma famille il y a deux ans, et j'y serai resté aussi si on ne m'avait pas transformé en spécimen de laboratoire.

* * *

Ah ... Au final Tonton Haya revient ... (Il revient ! / NOOOON !)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et si vous avez trouvé les deux petites références ...

A la semaine prochaine, et bon courage à ceux qui reprennent ^^


	20. Chapter 20

Hello ...

Toutes mes excuses pour le retard. J'ai eu des soucis avec la rentrée, et pas revu internet depuis mardi ...

So ... La suite de la discussion avec Haya (Ce qui est dit dans ce chapitre est en grande partie tiré de la page "Zero Desigze", je me suis juste contentée de broder un peu autour ...)

Bonne lecture !

Musique : Oliver / Perfumer's perfect fumes

* * *

Chapitre 20

* * *

\- Un spécimen de laboratoire ?

\- Oui, je suis devenu Zero Desigze après cet accident.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

\- Notre appareil a eu un dysfonctionnement. Tout le monde est mort d'une pénurie d'oxygène, et si je ne m'étais pas évanoui après avoir reçu un bout de taule, venu se loger dans mon thorax pendant l'impact, j'y serai sûrement resté. J'ai été réveillé un peu plus tard, par les sirènes d'alarmes encore fonctionnelles du vaisseau, qui criaient à qui pouvaient l'entendre que les réserves d'oxygène s'épuisaient. J'ai réussi à passer un appel de détresse, et le docteur qui dirige l'institut en charge des Desigze m'a récupéré. Si je n'avais pas subi l'opération, je ne serai pas là pour en parler.

\- Je n'avais jamais rencontré de Desigze avant vous. En quoi consiste l'opération ? demanda Aiko, désireuse d'en savoir plus.

\- Les Zero Desigze sont le produit d'une fusion entre un humain et de l'énergie issue du minerai Trinity. J'étais un peu dans le coaltar quand ils l'ont fait, je ne m'en souviens pas.

Il leva le nez vers elle, et sourit.

\- Ce que je sais, c'est que je suis heureux d'avoir pu survivre et me battre pour ce que je crois juste. Le Capitaine Almighty a eu la gentillesse de me prendre à bord du Himiko, et disons que cette différence fait de moi ce que je suis. J'ai été détruit par la perte de ma famille, mais je continue de vivre, et de penser à eux. C'est le plus important, je pense.

\- Mais ça ne vous fait pas bizarre de ne plus être humain ?

\- On va dire que ça demande juste un temps de réadaptation, car je n'ai plus du tout les mêmes besoins qu'avant. Et ça m'arrive d'être un odieux connard sans que je m'en rende compte.

\- Bonsoir les jeunes ! tonna une grosse voix derrière eux.

Mitsuru Kiruta avait fait son apparition, un verre de whisky à la main. Il s'installa avec eux et, à la vue de la petite mine de son officier, lui donna une pichenette affectueuse, puis demanda :

\- Que se passe-t-il ma grande ?

\- Mademoiselle a bu, l'informa Haya, avec un sourire goguenard.

\- Quoi ? s'indigna l'instructeur. Tu sais ce que dirais ton père ?

\- Il me féliciterait pour ma cuite, répondit Aiko, très sérieuse.

L'entraîneur se rendit compte qu'elle avait probablement raison.

La jeune femme le connaissait bien : Mitsuru était un vieil ami de son père. Elle avait l'habitude de se voir vouvoyée et appelée « officier », par le militaire lorsqu'ils étaient à la caserne, et d'être tutoyée dans le cadre privé. Car du vivant de Fukimasa et d'Astrid, Kiruta passait de temps à autres boire un verre chez les Nakano. Il l'avait connue toute petite. L'homme, de son côté, savait que le vouvoiement qu'elle lui adressait différait selon le cadre.

Ils discutèrent un bon moment, et la jeune femme était un peu gênée d'avoir l'esprit embrumé. Saleté de saké.

Les deux militaires firent un bon nombre de blagues sur le fait qu'elle ne tenait pas l'alcool. La jeune femme se défendait comme elle pouvait, et voyait bien les clins d'œil qu'Haya adressait à Kiruta.

Une heure plus tard, alors que le jeune militaire roulait presque sous la table, l'instructeur, qui, lui, s'était arrêté raisonnablement (il prenait le volant) à deux verres, se leva.

\- Allez princesse, viens, je te ramène chez toi.

Haya les salua, et essaya de commander un dernier verre, mais le tenancier n'eut pas l'air de vouloir le suivre, même « contre sa prime et celle du capitaine s'ils arrêtaient le banditisme dans la galaxie d'Andromède ».

Ils sortirent du bar, et gagnèrent la voiture de Kiruta. Pendant le trajet, celui-ci sermonna un peu la jeune femme.

\- L'alcool, ce n'est pas pour les enfants. Et encore moins pour les militaires.

\- J'suis pas une gosse. Et j'ai mes problèmes.

\- Pas une raison pour devenir une ivrogne.

\- Comme dirait M'sieur Haya, on juge un homme au nombre de verres qu'il boit.

\- Oui mais s'il est bourré, ça ne compte pas. Et n'écoute pas ce gamin. Il est bien plus irresponsable que ton père, et ça, c'est peu dire. Une vraie tête brûlée.

La jeune femme ignora la référence à son père, et répliqua presque immédiatement. Ne pas la contredire. Surtout quand elle est bourrée.

\- Je tiens l'alcool bien plus que vous ne le pensez. Vous savez combien je me suis enfilé ?

Son instructeur lui fit une petite leçon sur les bienfaits de l'alcool. Kiruta avait bien connu Fukimasa Nakano, le père d'Aiko, et lui assura qu'il n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle sombre dans l'alcoolisme. Puis elle lui raconta tout : la mort de Victor, de son père, sa mère, Jun. Il la consola, un peu comme un père l'aurait fait. Il était un entraineur sévère, mais se révélait être pourvu d'un grand cœur. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait plus de raison de vivre, que tout était vain.

\- Un jour, un philosophe terrien a cueilli une fleur. Il l'a tendue à son ami en lui disant : « _Les instants qui se répètent deviennent l'éternité. Cette fleur en est la preuve. Voici la liberté_. ». Il a raison : la fleur renaissant des cendres des planètes mortes, sur lesquelles il n'y avait plus d'espoir, a beau être fragile, elle est symbole d'éternel recommencement. Tu es aussi forte que cette fleur. Il te faudra un peu de temps pour faire ton deuil, mais la vie continue !

En l'écoutant, la jeune femme avait souri. Pour elle, l'instant qui se répétait, c'était la Mort. D'abord Victor. Fukimasa. Astrid. Jun. La mort frappait toujours.

Des mots qu'elle avait entendus lui revinrent en mémoire. « C'est pour cela que je veux tout recommencer. »

Ils n'avaient pas discuté tous les deux depuis la mort de son père. Son instructeur, un père de substitution ? Bon, elle le connaissait depuis longtemps certes, il avait servi à l'armée avec Fukimasa. Ça lui faisait bizarre quand même.

Quand il la déposa chez elle, il était tard. En titubant, la jeune femme avala un cachet pour le mal de crâne, puis se dirigea vers son lit. Heureusement qu'elle ne travaillait pas le lendemain.

* * *

Nous verrons bien à quoi mène cette discussion ...

Je pense que je ne pourrais pas poster les chapitres suivant mercredi, ça va être beaucoup trop compliqué ... Pour les huit chapitres suivant, je m'arrangerais pour les poster le samedi ou le dimanche ...

Et les dessins suivront ^^

A dimanche, et bonne semaine !


	21. Chapter 21

Hellow !

J'espère que tout le monde va bien, que vos rentrées se sont bien passées !

Enfin un peu d'action ! Un tournant décisif dans l'histoire ... à voir comment tout ça va finir.

Bonne lecture ~

Yase14

Musique : Tetsuya Takahashi / Space pirate Captain Harlock (movie BO)

* * *

Chapitre 21

* * *

Vers sept heures, deux jours plus tard, le pirate fut réveillé par une furie brune qui entra avec fracas dans sa cellule. La jeune femme leva son arme, et un instant, le prisonnier cru sans grande surprise que son heure était arrivée. Il fallait noter qu'après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, plus grand-chose ne l'étonnait. Il allait sortir le genre de phrase forte que devait dire un grand capitaine comme lui avant de se faire fusiller en bonne et due forme – Ah oui, c'est vrai, il ne pouvait pas mourir, il avait oublié – mais le laser manqua de peu son visage pour venir se ficher dans la chaîne qui le retenait.

\- Vous allez me dire que vous ne me manquerez pas au prochain tir ? dit-t-il, cynique.

\- Non, je vais briser vos autres chaînes, vous laisser trois minutes pour appeler Miimé, et on s'en va.

Rectification : plus grand-chose ne l'étonnait, à part Aiko.

La jeune femme tira plusieurs salves sur les liens de métal qui retenaient Harlock, et ce dernier chancela un instant, avant de tomber contre le mur du fond, une jambe étendue, l'autre repliée, le bras posé sur cette dernière. Il n'avait pas terriblement l'intention de bouger.

\- Debout le pirate ! Vous vous évadez.

Avec un grognement râleur, le pirate en question massa ses muscles endoloris, et se releva avec difficulté. Il récupéra un grand tissu rouge et noir plié sur le sol ainsi qu'un cache-œil, et passa ledit tissu en cape sur ses épaules. Puis il enclencha les deux clips de sa ceinture. C'était agréable d'être de nouveau un pirate classe et correctement vêtu.

\- Abrégez un peu, vous jouerez au beau gosse ténébreux plus tard ! le harangua la jeune militaire. Le personnel va se rendre compte des boucles sur la vidéo-surveillance, et les coups de feu ont dû attirer du monde.

Il grommela des insultes dans sa barbiche (foutu manque d'hygiène dans ce trou), mais n'accéléra pas le mouvement.

\- Bougez-vous !

Elle le tira par le bras, et rien à foutre si c'était l'égérie invincible d'un des plus grands mouvements de rébellion du siècle dernier, un pirate légendaire avec un taux de charisme et de puissance supérieur à la moyenne ! Merde à la fin !

Aiko le guida jusqu'à l'ascenseur de service, déverrouilla la porte avec la carte qu'elle avait volée, et appuya sur le bouton correspondant au toit.

Son plan était foireux, elle le savait, mais la militaire était déterminée, elle réussirait.

Tandis que l'ascenseur s'élevait, elle demanda au pirate :

\- Vous pouvez appeler l'Arcadia ?

\- Il est en route.

Comment avait-il fait pour l'appeler ? Bonne question. Mais la jeune femme décida de lui faire confiance. Elle lui remit une arme.

 _Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on enfreint la loi, chez les Nakano._

Cette pensée ramena Aiko à ses parents. « _Bats-toi pour ce que tu croies juste_. » C'était ce que son père lui avait dit. C'est ce qui la fit douter. Pour quoi se battait-elle, à cet instant ? Elle ne défendait aucune cause, juste, elle n'agissait que par désespoir. Mais la jeune femme se reprit.

Maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, elle ne pouvait que mener le projet à son terme, fusse-t-il aussi irréalisable et stupide qui soit.

Car elle se jetait dans la gueule du loup.

Car elle allait mourir.

L'ascenseur se stoppa sur le toit de la base militaire. Aiko jeta un coup d'œil circulaire : personne, mais une caméra de surveillance, qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de boucler. Merde.

Un tir suffirait à la désactiver. PAN.

Malheureusement, ils avaient dû être repérés, car une escouade d'uniformes arrivait en face. A l'abri des portes de l'ascenseur, ces dernières bloquées pour les empêcher de se fermer, le pirate et la militaire étaient comme les portes susdites. Coincés. Et même pire : s'il arrivait une quelconque avarie, ils risquaient une jolie chute libre en cabine d'élévateur. D'un accord silencieux, les deux hors-la-loi (l'un plus récent que l'autre, il convient tout de même de le noter) bondirent jusqu'à une bouche d'aération, qui les protègeraient des tirs ennemis (ou du côté duquel Aiko aurait dû se trouver, elle ne savait plus trop).

On leur proposa de se rendre. Aucune réponse. Une menace. Mise à exécution. Une salve de tirs. Puis deux. Et peut-être même une troisième. Ils ne répliquaient pas, sauf si c'était vraiment nécessaire. Ils ne voulaient pas blesser les soldats qui n'étaient là que parce qu'on leur en avait donné l'ordre.

Soudain, alors que les deux rebelles étaient sur le point de se faire attraper, un grondement retentit. D'abord faible, mais il s'intensifiait au fil des secondes, et tout le monde avait cessé de se mouvoir, distraits par le bruit. Plus le temps s'écoulait (quelques poignées de secondes tout au plus) un point apparut dans le ciel. Le point grandit, mais comme il arrivait à contre-jour, il était impossible de le cerner vraiment. Là, des doigts le pointèrent, et les regards s'élevèrent.

Aiko crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres d'Harlock.

Le point se transforma en ombre, et d'ombre, devint vaisseau : un immense cuirassé se profilait dans le ciel rougi de Mars, masquant peu à peu le soleil. Plus il se rapprochait, mieux on distinguait un crâne menaçant sur la proue. Puis ce crâne s'avança tant et si bien qu'il vint heurter avec violence la plateforme, propageant une force monstrueusement destructrice dans le toit du bâtiment. Le sol vola en éclats, le béton fut broyé, et les soldats ayant eu le malheur de se trouver trop près furent au mieux projetés en arrière sur plusieurs mètres, au pire, le cuirassé leur réserva le même sort qu'au plancher.

\- Mon vieil ami …, souffla Harlock, un sourire aux lèvres. Enfin …

Il attrapa Aiko par le bras et la tira près de lui, avant de bondir de leur cachette, la forçant à le suivre, et de se rapprocher au pas de course du monstrueux vaisseau.

* * *

Voilà !

Tochirô est là, et les prend en stop. Ils vont repeindre l'Arcadia avec des fleurs, des couleurs (parce que le noir/vert bouteille, ça fait un peu trop années 80), fumer un peu de poudres hallucinogènes Martiennes, et vont tous finir comme des p-n de hippies ...

Faudrait que j'arrête avec le hérisson, moi ...

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

* * *

Le pirate s'accrocha à une aspérité et grimpa sur une plateforme, faisant fi de la dangerosité : monter sur un vaisseau en mouvement capable de vous broyer si vous faites un faux pas … trop facile.

La jeune femme était en train de l'imiter, faisant confiance au bon sens d'Harlock (mauvaise idée), mais rata sa prise, et tomba en arrière. Sa dernière heure arrivait. Elle entendait le bruit assourdissant des moteurs de l'engin, lequel venait d'enfoncer ses quatre-cents mètres de long dans le toit d'un bâtiment qui était en train de se désagréger, et qui ne semblait pas apprécier.

Une main attrapant son poignet vint stopper sa chute.

Harlock la tira à la seule force de son bras, et la ramena au mur. Aiko s'y cramponna fermement. Ils sentirent les vibrations causées par le contact diminuer, et le vaisseau s'extirpa de la gangue de béton.

\- AIKO !

La militaire tourna la tête : Zero était en bas, sur le toit, et essayait de rattraper le monstre de métal. Il n'y parvint pas. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard perdu, mais dû vite se rappeler à l'ordre : elle venait d'enfreindre une bonne partie des lois de la Coalition, et était suspendue à plusieurs mètres du vide, juste retenue par les extrémités de ses doigts, crispés sur le bord d'une plaque de métal. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

Le pirate lui indiqua d'un mouvement de tête une pointe du vaisseau : ils y seraient moins en danger. Il sauta le premier, conscient du risque qu'il prenait. Il lui cria de le rejoindre, mais le fracas des moteurs couvrait sa voix. La jeune femme se doutait bien de ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

Ses doigts lâchèrent le rebord de la plaque ses pieds quittèrent le toit de la tourelle. Elle sauta.

Ces quelques instants lui parurent durer une éternité. Une erreur, et elle était morte.

Aiko crut ne jamais atteindre la pointe, mais quand son pied la heurta, elle se rendit à l'évidence : elle y était arrivée. Cependant, le choc la surprit, et elle manqua de tomber une seconde fois. L'ex-militaire se rattrapa comme elle le put, et finit par reprendre son équilibre.

* * *

L'Arcadia poursuivit sa course quelques minutes, puis se posa sur l'une des plaines aux alentours. Quand l'appareil fut arrêté, Harlock sauta de la structure et atterrit dix mètres en contrebas.

« _Il s'est cassé une cheville ?_ » _,_ se demanda la jeune femme.

Apparemment pas, vu que le pirate semblait se porter comme un charme. Et il attendait qu'elle fasse de même.

« _Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de faire équipe avec un type pareil ?_ »

Elle se laissa glisser de la pointe, et se retrouva accrochée par les mains à la charpente. Fallait maintenant qu'elle se lâche. _Ce n'est pas la chute, qui est mortelle. Ce n'est jamais la chute. C'est l'atterrissage._

La chute fut brève, et bien qu'elle s'y soit préparée, Aiko redoutait vraiment l'instant où elle toucherait le sol. Cependant, elle fut rattrapée par le pirate. Il l'avait presque cueillie, comme on attrape une pomme alors qu'elle tombe du pommier.

L'ancien prisonnier la déposa avec délicatesse au sol. Elle le remercia, puis il tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers une plateforme qui descendait du vaisseau. Il enjamba les marches, et elle l'imita. La plateforme remonta avec un grincement sinistre, et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du bâtiment sombre.

A l'intérieur, c'était un véritable labyrinthe. Sans mots, la jeune femme suivit le pirate dans le dédale en taule et en métal. Le couloir déboucha sur une porte métallique qui se déverrouilla à l'approche du renégat. Les pans du système partirent en diagonale, et vinrent s'enclencher dans le cadre, pour revenir se fermer quand les deux hors-la-loi l'eurent franchie.

Harlock avança sur la plateforme de contrôle avec une assurance peu commune. Il parcouru les quelques mètres qui séparaient la barre de la porte, posa sa main sur le gouvernail en bois, et déclara d'une voix forte :

\- Arcadia, décollage !

Du bruit retentit des tréfonds de la monstrueuse machine, et les moteurs se mirent en marche. Un grondement sourd résonna dans tout le vaisseau, de la plus grande plaque métallique au plus petit boulon. L'être mécanique s'ébranla, et prit son envol une deuxième fois.

Il y avait un grand hublot au sol de la salle de pilotage, et la jeune femme observait la terre s'éloigner en dessous d'elle. On aperçut bientôt la ville, minuscule dans un coin du cercle. Puis la planète Mars s'écarta, et on vit l'infini. Les quelques étoiles qui brillaient, au loin. Plus proche, la face visible de Déimos. Et le soleil.

\- Préparez-vous au Warp, annonça le capitaine.

Une musique retentit dans la cabine de pilotage. Aiko se tourna, et vit un orgue titanesque, crachant la musique avec une harmonie incomparable. Au clavier, se tenait une masse de cheveux verts, qui jouait avec douceur de l'impressionnant instrument. Soudain, une secousse remua l'appareil, et les étoiles sous les pieds de la jeune femme devinrent des traînées lumineuses qui défilaient à une vitesse immense. Parfois, ces traces étaient masquées par des nuages noirs comme un ciel d'orage.

Le Warp s'arrêta à quelques années-lumière de là, dans la nébuleuse du Crabe. Ils auraient préféré s'installer près de Maia, dans les Pléiades, mais ce n'était pas suffisamment loin pour ne pas être tout de suite repérés par Gaia.

Harlock quitta sa barre, et se dirigea vers l'orgue. Les cheveux verts se levèrent du banc, et se tournèrent vers lui : c'était en réalité une femme épargnée par le temps, avec une peau diaphane, de grands yeux verts – comme celui d'Harlock mais en vert, nota l'expatriée – et des gestes extrêmement doux. La Nibelung caressa la joue du pirate, et ce dernier ferma les yeux.

Puis elle se tourna vers Aiko.

\- Bienvenue à bord de l'Arcadia, lui souhaita-t-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.

La jeune femme la remercia d'un mouvement de tête. L'Arcadia.

* * *

Musique : Eric Charden / 78 Battle theme vf

* * *

Hello !

Le petit en-tête se trouve en bas, ... Pourquoi pas ?

Aiko a décidé de ce qu'elle voulait faire, et maintenant, tout est enclenché ...

J'espère que ça vous aura plus, et à dimanche prochain !


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

* * *

Le capitaine de l'Arcadia avait élu domicile dans le fauteuil au centre de la plateforme de contrôle. Un grand cormoran noir était venu se poser sur le dossier, et lançait des cris à qui voulait l'entendre. Aiko resta devant les commandes, ébahie par la beauté du vide spatial. Comme à chaque fois, on pouvait dire. C'était merveilleux. Au centre de la nébuleuse, de multiples couleurs se croisaient et se mélangeaient, donnant un spectacle fabuleux. Aucun bruit, juste le silence.

La Nibelung vint chercher Aiko plusieurs heures après, et lui demanda de la suivre. La jeune femme s'exécuta.

Leurs pas résonnaient dans les couloirs vides du vaisseau. Tout était extrêmement calme. L'extra-terrestre conduisit Aiko à travers l'enchevêtrement de passages, jusqu'à une pièce dont la porte s'ouvrit quand elle se plaça devant.

\- Voici la cuisine, signala-t-elle. Nous n'avons plus de cuisinier, mais rien ne vous empêche de venir vous servir si l'envie s'en fait sentir. Ne vous privez pas.

\- Merci.

Elle l'emmena ensuite jusqu'à une chambre un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

\- Voici votre cabine. C'était celle de l'ancienne navigatrice.

\- Qu'est-elle devenue ?

\- Kei a été exécutée par Gaia il y a un siècle.

La jeune femme baissa le regard. C'était une sorte de malaise qu'elle ressentait. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur une malle noire, sur le lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Le capitaine m'a demandé de le mettre ici. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Avant de tourner les talons, la Nibelung l'informa qu'elle était ici chez elle. L'extra-terrestre s'en allait, quand Aiko eut un besoin urgent de lui poser la question qu'elle brûlait de poser :

\- Qui êtes-vous réellement ?

Miimé, avec un air extrêmement mélancolique tourna le visage vers la jeune femme.

\- Le meilleur ami d'Harlock, Tochirô Oyama, a récrée mon espèce, éteinte depuis plusieurs millénaires. J'ai dévoué ma vie au Capitaine.

\- Et la matière noire ? Et la malédiction ?

La Nibelung sourit tristement.

\- J'aurais dû l'empêcher de détruire la Terre, mais nous n'avions pas réalisé ce qui pouvait se passer. Quand nous nous en sommes rendu compte, il a conclu un pacte avec moi.

* * *

Le corsaire de l'espace avançait dans le couloir, quand il entendit deux voix qui parlaient. Adossé au mur du passage, l'œil levé vers le plafond, il écouta ce que son amie expliquait à leur recrue. Une larme se hasarda au coin de son œil, mais il la repoussa.

* * *

\- La matière noire est enfermée en lui, et le ronge. Le capitaine vivra pour l'éternité s'il reste ainsi. Il n'a plus aucun besoin, comme manger où dormir, même s'il s'entête à boire, car il prétend que l'alcool se démarque du reste. Pour lui, la nourriture n'a plus aucun goût, et l'eau est comme du pétrole.

\- Et son œil ?

\- C'est la marque de notre contrat. C'est moi qui ai scellé la matière dans son œil. C'est ce qui le rend immortel.

\- Peut-on …

\- On ne peut rien tant qu'il le voudra. Mais de toute manière, nous nous apprêtons à défaire les nœuds du temps. Le point de non-retour a été dépassé.

La Nibelung se tourna, et repartit dans le couloir en prononçant cette dernière phrase :

\- J'en ai déjà trop dit.

La jeune femme soupira et entra dans la cabine. La malle se présenta à elle, toujours fermée, sur le lit. Aiko défit les fermetures de l'objet, et ouvrit la boîte.

Un vieil alto usé se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Elle se saisit de l'instrument, le porta à son épaule, et ajusta les cordes. Quand il sonna juste, elle en tira quelques notes, puis joua. Le morceau qui lui vint instinctivement se nommait _Endless Odyssey, outside legend_. A ce jour, personne ne l'a jamais écouté.

* * *

Aiko prit une douche dans la salle de bain attenant à la cabine. La gravité était coupée, et l'ex-militaire profita de ce temps de détente.

Dans la penderie, elle trouva une collection de combinaisons rouges, probablement portés un siècle auparavant par la navigatrice. Il y avait aussi des vêtements moins racoleurs sur une étagère. La jeune femme récupéra donc un vieux pull en laine annoté de l'inscription « Lovely », un débardeur et d'un pantalon en toile. Le pull était un peu trop grand, mais ça devrait aller.

Elle sortit de la douche, une serviette autours de la tête pour éponger ses longs cheveux. L'ex-militaire pliait son ancien uniforme, qui, pendant l'échange de tirs, avait été endommagé et sali.

On frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez ?

Le pirate balafré fit deux pas dans la pièce.

\- Je vous dérange ?

\- Non. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tenez.

Il lui tendit un sachet sous vide.

\- Merci, euh …

\- Rejoignez-moi sur le pont dans deux heures. Ça vous va ?

D'accord. Merci beaucoup, sourit-elle.


	24. Chapter 24

Musique : Ichiro Mizuki /Mukashi Mukashi

* * *

Chapitre 24

* * *

Aiko déballa le sachet que lui avait remis le pirate. A l'intérieur, un uniforme. Celui d'un capitaine de vaisseau de la Flotte Indépendante de la Terre. Et une casquette.

Elle retourna dans la salle de bain, passa l'uniforme, et rangea les vêtements qu'elle avait pris dans le placard. La jeune femme s'observa dans la glace : la veste de l'uniforme était bleu turquoise, à revers dorés, et les manches s'arrêtaient après le coude. Un pantalon blanc, une ceinture et des gants complétaient le tout. Elle nettoya rapidement ses bottes, et les enfila, glissant le pantalon à l'intérieur. La casquette vissée sur la tête, les cheveux lâchés, elle crut revoir sa mère quelques années plus tôt, à l'exception de ce qui était de la cicatrice qui barrait maintenant sa joue et de sa couleur de cheveux.

La Flotte Indépendante de la Terre. Wow.

Cet uniforme devait avoir près de deux-cent-cinquante ans.

* * *

La jeune femme passa les deux heures suivantes à visiter le vaisseau pirate. C'était un immense pêle-mêle de corridors, de passages et de couloirs, un véritable labyrinthe. Quand elle arriva enfin à trouver des repères, ce fut l'heure de retourner sur le pont : cela lui prit quelques minutes de retrouver le chemin vers le centre de commande, mais elle y arriva.

Le pirate l'attendait, debout devant la barre, et manœuvrait doucement l'engin énorme. Miimé jouait de la harpe, assise sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil appartenant au capitaine.

\- Vous êtes là, constata-t-il, en entendant le bruit des bottes de la jeune femme sur le sol.

\- Désolée, j'ai eu un peu de mal à retrouver mon chemin.

Il lâcha la barre, et enclencha le pilotage automatique. La harpe de la Nibelung cessa d'égrener sa musique, et cette dernière s'en fut sans bruits.

\- Que comptez-vous faire ? demanda Aiko.

\- Nous devons placer la dernière bombe gravitationnelle sur Terre pour activer la destruction de l'univers.

\- Comment ? Le système solaire va être d'autant plus surveillé maintenant que vous êtes libre.

\- Le Warp peut nous amener en orbite sans que personne n'ai le temps de réagir. Il faut que nous la posions à cet endroit précis, dit-il en pointant une carte qui s'était affichée.

\- D'accord.

Il lui expliqua la manière dont ils allaient procéder, car ils n'auraient pas de seconde chance.

Puis le silence se fit. Ils observaient le ciel, l'espace. Les étoiles froides qui parsemaient la nuit glacée. Alors le vaisseau émit un ronronnement, et une vieille musique retentit par le haut-parleur :

\- _Mukashi mukashi nohara ni wa, Kawaii hana ga saite imashita, Mukashi mukashi ningen wa, Yasashii egao o shite imashita, Honto desu yo honto desu yo, …_

Le capitaine pirate eut un sourire (peut-être triste, peut-être amusé*), et cavalier, proposa sa main à Aiko.

Elle la prit, et ils commencèrent à danser.

C'était étrange. La jeune femme connaissait cette musique. Son père la lui chantait le soir, pour l'endormir, quand il était en permission. C'était rare qu'il ne travaille pas, puisque ses missions duraient souvent plusieurs mois. Et cette chanson … Elle s'en souvenait, mais les paroles lui faisaient défaut, car Fukimasa la lui avait chantée en japonais, sa langue d'origine. Jamais il ne lui avait traduite, et si elle se souvenait de la musique, Aiko aurait été incapable de la chanter à son tour.

Une larme s'échappa de son œil quand elle se remémorait les moments passés avec son père. Elle l'avait toujours admiré. Le grand Capitaine du Panzer, l'un des vaisseaux de guerre les plus résistants et efficaces de la flotte de Gaia.

Le pirate effleura délicatement la joue de la jeune femme, et effaça la gouttelette d'eau salée.

Quand la musique cessa, ils s'arrêtèrent progressivement. Il s'écarta doucement d'elle, à moins que ce ne soit le contraire. Les joues roses de gêne, Aiko souhaita une bonne nuit au capitaine pirate, et s'en fut le plus doucement possible, pour ne pas trahir son désarroi.

Même danser avec Haya ne l'avait pas mis dans cet état-là.

* * *

Un grand bruit la réveilla le lendemain matin (si on pouvait en être sûr, au vu de la nuit spatiale) : l'alarme de mise en route des moteurs à impulsions résonnait dans tout le vaisseau.

La jeune femme enfila ses bottes, et rejoignit la passerelle. Un Warp secoua l'Arcadia quelques secondes plus tard, et l'appareil se trouva soudainement face à la Terre. Aiko resta saisie par la planète nommée Sanctuaire Inviolable par la Coalition. Une si belle planète bleue, refusée à ses enfants. Une planète qui n'était qu'un mirage futile et ridicule, détruite deux-cent ans auparavant par le pirate qu'elle avait libéré.

Le pirate en question avait été repéré par les radars de la Coalition, et s'efforçait de rester hors de leurs tirs d'artillerie. Un bip sonore signala que quelqu'un cherchait à le joindre par télécommunication.

\- Passez-le sur le canal central.

L'image de Kiruta s'afficha en grand sur l'écran de transmission.

\- Pirate, Gaia t'ordonne de relâcher ton otage et de te rendre !

Le pirate dégaina son arme, et pointa Aiko. D'un signe de tête, il lui ordonna de venir.

\- Aucun mal ne lui sera fait si vous ne tentez rien contre l'Arcadia. Elle vous sera remise, en vie, dès que nous reviendrons. Elle et moi allons descendre sur Terre. Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit pour nous en empêcher, je n'hésiterais pas à la tuer.

Kiruta ne voulait pas que du mal soit fait à sa petite protégée. Harlock avait un moyen de chantage contre Gaia.

Nous vous accordons votre aller-retour sur Terre. Vous avez deux heures. Passé ce délai, nous tirerons.

* * *

* C'est de la faute de Tochirô. Mais d'un autre côté, on ne peut rien lui dire, à notre ingénieur favori.

* * *

Hey

Je vais cesser les commentaires en haut, pour que vous profitiez des derniers chapitres en toute quiétude ^^

Un dessin sera présent cette semaine !

Bon, à dimanche prochain !


	25. Chapter 25

Musique : One Ok Rock / Be the light

* * *

Chapitre 25

* * *

La petite navette jaune s'extirpa des tréfonds de l'immense machine ornée d'un crâne, et se dirigea vers la poupe. Une grande structure apparut, démasquée de son écran réfléchissant. Une bombe à oscillation dimensionnelles restait, fixée à la construction métallique, et le petit engin la remorqua. Assise sur le siège du copilote, Aiko aidait Harlock dans ses manœuvres. Une armada de vaisseaux de la Coalition se trouvaient autour de l'Arcadia, pour les empêcher de fuir, mais ils suivaient le protocole d'autorisation de deux heures accordée par Kiruta. La jeune femme regardait la Terre, dont l'image se fragmentait en petits octogones, pour révéler une vision apocalyptique : rougie et informe. Horrifiée, l'otage se tourna vers le pirate qu'elle accompagnait. Il ne répondit rien à ses questions muettes.

La navette se rapprocha de la planète, entra dans l'atmosphère, et s'y posa. Le capitaine de l'Arcadia et la jeune femme enfilèrent leurs casques et les enclenchèrent sur leurs combinaisons. Ils ne savaient pas s'il y avait encore de l'oxygène sur la sépulture de l'humanité.

La terre était sèche, le ciel rougeoyait dans des nuages aux tons menaçants. La planète autrefois synonyme de vie était devenue un véritable cadavre.

\- Passez-moi la mallette, demanda le pirate en tournant deux poignées au sol, alors qu'Aiko observait le sol rongé par la matière noire.

\- Euh, oui.

Elle la lui remit, et se tourna vers une borne où elle avait un code à rentrer. Puis elle ferma et verrouilla l'écran du module.

La jeune femme enjamba la barrière de la plateforme, et sauta à terre. Le sol était aussi friable que de la poussière, et un vent chaud ratissait incessamment la surface, traînant après lui des litres de sable.

Un détail attira l'attention d'Aiko. Un point blanc, à quelques mètres de sa position, qui était balloté par le souffle d'air.

Elle s'approcha : c'était une petite fleur blanche, qui ne poussait que sur Terre. Et tout un champ.

\- Aiko ! l'appela Harlock, il faut y aller !

La jeune femme vérifia les paramètres de respirabilité de l'air ambiant. A part la poussière, il y avait de l'oxygène et de l'azote en quantités non négligeables. Aiko déclencha le système d'ouverture de son casque et libéra ses cheveux. Elle inspira une grande goulée d'air.

Après avoir cueilli la pousse, l'humaine remonta sur la plateforme par l'échelle, son casque sous le bras.

\- Regardez, demanda-t-elle au pirate.

\- Remettez votre casque, c'est dangereux.

\- Non, l'air est sain.

Il retira son casque, et posa son regard sur la fleur. Son visage se décomposa, sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Alors, tout n'a pas disparu …

\- L'herbe a repoussé sur la tombe on dirait …

\- _Les instants qui se répètent deviennent l'éternité … Cette fleur en est la preuve … Ce serait donc ça, … la liberté_ ?

Il attrapa la fleur avec une crainte non dissimulée, comme s'il était terrifié à l'idée de l'abimer. Une larme lui échappa.

Comme il l'avait fait peu avant pour elle, la jeune femme vint balayer la larme du doigt. Elle plongea ses yeux dans celui du pirate, et lui dit avec aplomb :

\- Quoi qu'il arrive, même si la Terre pouvait renaître, même si nous mourrons les actions du passé ne changeront jamais, et bien que l'on puisse oublier, jamais Gaia ne le fera. De toute façon, nous sommes trop engagés pour revenir sur nos pas. Comme l'a dit Miimé, le point de non-retour a été atteint. Je sais que c'est dur, je sais qu'on aurait peut-être pu vivre encore un peu, mais nous avons décidé de tout reprendre de zéro. Et quoi que vous fassiez, moi, je continuerai.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son otage, glissa l'une de ses mèches rebelles derrière son oreille, et y coinça la fleur.

\- On peut encore faire demi-tour. Gaia pense que vous êtes mon otage, et je retournerai en prison passer un siècle ou deux. Je peux mourir, maintenant que j'ai la certitude que la Terre est en train de renaître.

La jeune femme s'écarta, d'un mouvement rageur, et s'écria :

\- Non, nous avons commencé, et trop de monde est mort pour ça. Pensez à Jun, à nos familles, à votre navigatrice, Kei je crois, à vous ! Je ne veux pas léguer la Coalition et cette image synthétique de la Terre à l'humanité !

Il prit une inspiration, et croisa le regard vert d'Aiko.

Un regard emplit d'une multitude d'émotions toutes aussi fortes les unes que les autres.

Un regard qui le gelait intérieur tant il révélait la détresse de la jeune militaire.

Un regard qui était aussi brûlant de rage et de désespoir.

\- D'accord, souffla-t-il. Nous allons faire exploser ces bombes.

\- Merci.

Le pirate tourna les talons, et rentra dans la cabine.

\- Il faut que nous retournions sur l'Arcadia, lança-t-il. Notre cher Kiruta nous attend.

\- Je vous suis.

La navette ronronna, et s'envola en direction de l'énorme vaisseau pirate tout empêtré de matière noire.

Avant d'entrer dans le poste de commande, le capitaine se retourna vers Aiko, la prit par les épaules.

Et déposa un baiser sur son front. Puis il repartit vers son fauteuil.


	26. Chapter 26

Musique : Fernando Velasquez / Allerdale hall (Crimson Peak)

* * *

Chapitre 26

* * *

L'écran principal bipa. Quelqu'un essayait de joindre l'Arcadia. L'image de Kiruta s'afficha.

\- Pirate ! Tes deux heures sont écoulées. Rends-toi et libère l'otage !

\- J'aimerais négocier.

Un léger sourire émergea sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu n'as aucunement le droit de demander des négociations.

\- J'invoque le droit de pour-parler. C'est ce que font les pirates, non ?

Rageur, Kiruta le lui accorda.

\- Nous vous envoyons quelqu'un.

Un cordage de liaison se fixa à l'Arcadia. La jeune femme, les mains derrière le dos, pour mimer des liens suivait le pirate. Arrivés à la porte d'embarquement, Harlock la saisit violemment par l'épaule et lui braqua le canon de son cosmodragon sur la tempe.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, un soldat de Gaia : un vétéran venu parlementer.

\- Que voulez-vous, pirate ? demanda le gradé.

\- En échange de la fille, laissez-moi partir.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser un criminel comme vous se balader librement dans les espaces navigables inter-spatiaux

\- Je peux tirer …

Aiko se débattit, mais il resserra sa prise autours de son cou. Il jouait bien le jeu ce con !

Les négociations durèrent un moment, sans que les deux partis ne trouvent un terrain d'entente. Soudain, un tir laser traversa la pièce, et vint se loger dans le front d'Harlock. La blessure était profonde.

Zero sortit de derrière son mur. Son arme à la main, le jeune homme tremblait.

\- LIBÈRE-LA ! hurla-t-il.

\- Tu es fou ! cria le vétéran, où as-tu appris à négocier ?

Le capitaine pirate toucha la blessure, et loin de s'effondrer, raide mort, il la fit disparaître.

Il braqua le canon de son arme sur Zero.

\- NON ! s'interposa Aiko.

Harlock le fixa un moment, et le jeune homme soutenait son regard, avec haine.

\- Très bien.

Avec un regard froid, il redescendit son arme vers le front d'Aiko.

\- Les négociations sont terminées.

Il attrapa la jeune femme par le bras. Cette dernière lança un dernier regard à son ami. Son supérieur lui assena une gifle magistrale, et les portes étanches se refermèrent.

Harlock à la barre, manœuvrait son vaisseau pour éviter les tirs ennemis.

\- _Laser à huit heures_ , annonça la voix robotique de l'alarme.

\- Canons, salves à une heure ! ordonna le pirate.

\- Harlock, l'informa Miimé, nous n'avons pas d'équipage.

Le capitaine étouffa un juron.

Mais le bâtiment se mit à clignoter, et les canons bougèrent seuls, pour tirer sur les appareils de la Coalition. Des salves de lasers arrivaient de tous les côtés, et c'était difficile de les éviter. La seule arme sûre du vaisseau était le corps à corps, et le pirate pilotait l'Arcadia de sorte à ce que les engins de Gaia soient écartés de sa route.

Harlock vit une ouverture, et l'Arcadia tenta de s'enfuir en prenant de l'élan pour un Warp.

Cependant un vaisseau ennemi le percuta violemment pour l'empêcher de fuir.

Le pirate ne broncha pas, sa propension naturelle à générer des crashs et autres accidents était bien connue, et il était habitué aux chocs en tous genres.

L'onde de choc projeta Aiko sur le plancher. Elle roula sur deux bons mètres, avant de se relever d'une pirouette.

Elle s'assit sur l'un des postes de tir, et répliqua par des coups de canons dans les appareils qui voulaient bloquer le vaisseau pirate. Si le capitaine décidait de foncer dans un vaisseau ennemi, Aiko effectuait un PSAV*, par réflexe. Elle se remémora un dicton populaire, qu'elle avait entendu : « _Harlock au volant, PSAV en avant_ * ». Elle se disait bien que ce n'était pas sorti de nulle part.

Soudain, un détail attira son attention.

Dans les décombres du bâtiment de Gaia déchiré par l'impact, des corps humains flottaient dans le vide spatial. Un corps partiellement calciné s'approcha de l'Arcadia, et la jeune femme le reconnut. Son cœur rata un battement.

Ils avaient percutés le vaisseau principal de la Flotte.

Le vaisseau d'où venait le négociateur.

Le vaisseau où était Zero.

* * *

Aiko hurla.

Elle tenta de se lever, mais s'effondra sur le sol.

Elle vomit.

Miimé vint l'aider, mais la jeune femme se débattit.

Et si Zero était mort, Kiruta aussi.

Les dernières personnes qu'elle aimât … étaient mortes.

La Nibelung la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer. Mais rien ne calmait les pleurs d'Aiko. Son père de substitution était mort. Son meilleur ami était mort.

Il ne lui restait définitivement personne.

A part son désespoir, plus rien à quoi se raccrocher.

* * *

* PSAV : Postition de Sécurité en cas d'Atterrissage Violent

* Merci beaucoup à C.M. pour celle-là !

* * *

Toutes mes excuses pour le retard. J'ai eu quelques soucis ces derniers temps, et comme je n'ai accès à Internet que deux jours dans la semaine ...

J'espère que malgré tout, ces deux chapitres vous plairont !

A la semaine prochaine (promis ^^)

Yase


	27. Chapter 27

Musique : VFlower - ARROW

* * *

Chapitre 27

* * *

 _Dans le ciel de la Terre, le pirate poursuit sa quête, et nul ne sait vraiment pourquoi il tient tant à l'accomplir._

Ils résistèrent par feu spatial pendant un moment.

Miimé assit Aiko sur le sol du pont. Mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas lâcher la Nibelung.

\- Non, ne me laissez pas ! Ne m'abandonnez pas !

La femme lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, pour la rassurer. Sur l'Arcadia, on n'abandonnait personne.

Harlock pilotait seul le vaisseau, et ripostait comme il pouvait, en fonçant dans tous les bâtiments qui passaient à sa portée. Il avait plus ou moins compris pourquoi sa libératrice était dans les bras de son amie, et pleurait.

L'homme était aidé par son vaisseau, et porté par l'adrénaline du combat. Après un siècle passé en prison, il était divinement heureux de se dérouiller, et de retrouver sa barre, son vaisseau, ainsi que le champ de bataille.

 _Nul ne le sait, excepté Aiko._

Il tourna le gouvernail avec force, et aussitôt, l'immense monstre de métal grinçant se déporta sur la droite. Et percuta avec violence un autre énorme vaisseau militaire.

\- On nous accoste ! Merde !

Le sang de la jeune femme ne fit qu'un tour. Elle courut à la salle d'arme, enfila une armure de protection, et se saisit de deux pistolets lasers. Puis Aiko se dirigea au pas de course vers la zone d'où arrivaient les soldats qui s'étaient accrochés avec les vannes d'amarrage. Elle tira avec hargne dans tout ce qui bougeait. Sa douleur et sa colère la contrôlaient. Dix, quinze, trente soldats furent touchés par ses tirs.

 _Merde, crevez !_ hurlait-elle en pensées.

Les lasers ennemis la firent reculer, et de plus en plus arrivaient. Les armures blanches des soldats de Gaia faisaient vraiment tache dans les décors sombres de l'Arcadia.

Un tir laissa un impact dans son bras, mais l'adrénaline lui faisait oublier la douleur.

Une marée de soldats se déploya dans la salle et la contraignit à battre en retrait. L'un d'eux se jeta sur elle pour la désarmer, mais la jeune femme lui administra deux coups de pieds, et le tint à distance. Elle reçut une balle dans le ventre, dont la force qui s'en dégageait la propulsa un bon mètre au-delà. Sa main se détendit et lâcha l'arme. Se relevant le plus rapidement possible, Aiko assomma l'une des armures humaines qui tenta de la plaquer au sol. D'une pirouette habile, la jeune femme récupéra son arme, et descendit trois soldats de Gaia.

Elle pleurait, mais sous son masque, on ne le voyait pas.

Cependant, il commençait à y avoir trop d'hommes pour qu'elle puisse tous les repousser. Elle en abattit froidement quelque uns, mais fit demi-tour et se retrancha dans le centre de contrôle.

\- Des hommes de Gaia arrivent, articula-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

Le pirate bloqua les portes blindée qui donnaient accès à la salle de pilotage.

\- Empêchez-les d'arriver sur le pont !

La jeune femme porta une main à son ventre : elle était maculée de sang. Aiko resta stoïque face à sa blessure. Essayant vainement de la comprimer, par réflexe, elle avança vers la plateforme.

\- Vous êtes blessée ? s'exclama Miimé.

\- Non, ça va.

Mais elle tituba sur quelques mètres avant de tomber dans les bras de la Nibelung qui l'avait retenue dans sa chute.

L'extra-terrestre requit l'aide du pirate avec un regard signifiant certainement : « _Encore une tête brûlée ! Vous faites une belle paire._ ». Harlock la prit dans ses bras, et l'assit en travers de son fauteuil.

Pendant ce temps, les soldats de Gaia forçaient la porte à grands coups de canons.

Miimé relaya le capitaine au chevet de la jeune femme, et entreprit de la soigner. Une lumière verte éclaira le visage d'Aiko, tordu par la douleur. Avec une grande douceur, la Nibelung referma la plaie, et stoppa l'hémorragie.

\- OUVREZ CETTE PORTE ! hurla un soldat de l'autre côté du blindage.

Au bout de quelques minutes et dans un horrible craquement, la porte céda. Les militaires de Gaia envahirent la pièce, et mirent en joue les trois pirates. Un homme d'entre deux âges entra sur le pont, et les soldats s'écartèrent sur son passage.

\- Criminel interstellaire numéro S 00999. Harlock … Flagrant délit de violation du décret numéro 62 de l'Union des Planètes … Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. La sentence retenue contre vous sera la mise à mort.

Il se tourna vers Miimé, qui soutenait Aiko. Elle avait voulu se relever, guérie.

\- Nibelung, pour complicité avec le criminel susmentionné, vous serez incarcérée dans une prison scientifique.

Puis il s'adressa à ses hommes.

\- Récupérez l'otage. Vous voyez bien que Mademoiselle Nakano a été blessée.

Un soldat repoussa Miimé sans ménagement, et aida Aiko à avancer. D'autres vinrent ceinturer les deux criminels.

Alors que la jeune femme quittait le pont, elle vit Tori s'envoler, et fondre en piqué sur les soldats qui tenaient le pirate. Ce dernier se dégagea, et, le détonateur à la main, fonça vers elle.

Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement sur les lèvres.

Il activa le détonateur.

Les cent bombes explosèrent, l'univers rugit un cri de douleur, et se rétracta avec une violence apocalyptique. Anéanti.

* * *

Dernier chapitre de cette partie de l'histoire.

Hope it pleased you !

Yase14

(PS : Argh ! Je ne suis pas chez moi, et j'ai oublié la clef sur laquelle il y a les dessins m Je le poste dès que je rentre)


	28. Chapter 28

Musique : Namine Ritsu - Material World

* * *

Chapitre 28 - Epilogue : L'aube d'une nouvelle ère

* * *

L'esprit brumeux, Aiko aperçut des lumières au-dessus d'elle. Et des voix. Enfin, peut-être.

Elle crut percevoir des gens s'agiter autour d'elle.

\- Amenez-la en salle de réveil ! Dépêchez-vous ! On la perd !

Des néons défilaient. En fait, la chose qu'elle voyait, c'était plutôt des barres lumineuses et froides, mais elle en déduisait que c'était des néons.

Elle sentait un contact sur sa peau. Des contacts. Et parfois, c'était douloureux. Mais la jeune femme était trop mal pour redire quoi que ce soit.

Aiko émergea enfin après trois heures de réanimation. Le médecin en charge de son opération avait fait évacuer sa chambre, une fois que ce fut terminé.

La jeune femme avait l'esprit vaseux, et ne se souvenait de rien. Que s'était-il passé ?

Elle l'avait demandé au médecin, mais ce dernier avait exigé qu'elle attende d'aller mieux pour s'informer des dernières nouvelles.

Elle avait eu beau creuser son esprit, rien ne lui revenait. Instinctivement, elle porta sa main à son cou. Aïe. Son bras était fourbu, et hurlait de douleur quand elle voulait le bouger. Et pas que son bras, d'ailleurs.

Sa main glissa autours de son cou, et attrapa la chaîne qu'elle cherchait. Ses doigts parcoururent les quelques centimètres de métal réchauffé par sa peau – qui elle était plutôt froide au passage – et trouvèrent l'objet qu'ils cherchaient.

Le médaillon métallique était bien là, accroché à la chaîne. Le crâne blanc brillait sous la lumière éblouissante des plafonniers. Le rectangle noir réfléchissait toujours.

\- Tochirô … Harlock … souffla-t-elle.

Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qui était arrivé à ses amis. Bon, de toutes manières, elle arriverait à les voir sous peu, dès qu'elle sortirait de l'hôpital. Et ils iraient faire la fête avec ses parents, ses frères, ses deux amis, ainsi que « oncles » Great et Ôyama. Ils fêteraient la fin de la guerre.

La guerre.

Les souvenirs lui revinrent en masse, et la percutèrent avec violence : Victor était mort au début de la guerre ; Great et Ôyama avaient disparu trois ans auparavant sur le Phantasma ; Frank' et Tochirô étaient devenus des criminels ; le Panzer avait été gravement endommagé et la quasi-totalité de l'équipage était mort.

Son père aussi, en se sacrifiant pour ce qui restait de ses hommes. Elle s'était évanouie.

\- Docteur, dites-moi quand sommes-nous et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé depuis la fin de la guerre.

\- Je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais votre mère et votre frère ont succombés dans les bombardements. Nous avons perdu la guerre. Cela fait six mois que vous dormez.

* * *

Voilà la fin, ou plutôt le début d'une nouvelle aventure.

Une ère où tout est différent, mais reste très semblable. Où les personnages se croisent, grandissent, vivent et meurent. Un monde où la guerre n'a pas eu les mêmes retombées, où la tristesse et la perte donnent à leurs cœurs une ferveur plus grande encore de se battre et de triompher. Un monde plus beau. En apparences.

Il s'agissait d'un récit parallèle à l'histoire "principale", dans laquelle existe la "vraie" Aiko. Même s'il s'agit du même personnage, elles ont chacune quelque chose qui les fait différer. Aiko, dans ce texte-là, est jeune, immature et spontanée. L'autre est un peu plus âgée au début de l'histoire, et connaît une évolution différente, dans un monde beaucoup moins noir que celui du film de 2013. Cependant, sa vie n'en sera pas plus simple pour autant.

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. S'il vous reste la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à me la poser ^^

A dans quelques temps pour de nouvelles aventures,

Yase14.


End file.
